The Holy Grail of the GODS(Fate Stay Night,Supernatural,Smite)
by Golden Truth Bearer
Summary: The Holy Grail manifests itself once more, but not because it was its time to appear but because the war of the ancient Gods triggered its appearance. But this time things are different.Except for the Masters from the previous war, an angel a demon and the Winchester brothers wil be participating as well.
1. TIPS

**HELLO EVERYONE !**

**The fan fiction, I'm going to write is ****triple ****crossover between Fate/Stay night, Supernatural TV Series and Smite.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SERIES**** OR THE CHARACTERS APPEARING IN THEM, ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS; TYPE-MOON, HIREZ STUDIOS AND ERIC CRIPKE.**

**These are some basic tips for each of the universe I will be presenting. **

**FATE/STAY NIGHT:**

Fate stay night's story revolves around the Holy Grail War. The Holy Grail appears every fifty to sixty years and when this happens the Holy Grail War begins. Seven Masters participate in every war, they are usually magi but humans with no magical abilities can become Masters as well too. In every war each one of them summons a Servant. A servant is a heroic spirit of a human or of a fictional figure from the past present or future. Heroic spirits are individuals whose actions had a great impact on the world, while they were alive. Those actions are not necessarily good and that's why evil heroic spirits exist too. The masters and their servants fight between them, until only one master and his servant remain.

Servants are divided in seven different classes:

**Saber**, **Lancer**, **Archer**, **Rider, Caster, Assassin** and **Berserker.**

**Supernatural TV series (spoiler alert)**

The Winchester brothers Sam and Dean are hunting monsters as a job. They have lost all of their family and they only have each other and their angel friend Castiel (or Cass) to consider as family. The story takes place exactly after the events of season 9 which is the latest which has been aired yet.

To sum things up, Dean Sam and Castiel are trying to stop Metatron an angel who tried to take Heaven for himself and shut its doors. He was ultimately beat ,but Metatron killed Dean before he got trapped by Castiel. Cass is now up on Heaven trying to fix thing ups and Sam, Dean's brother is a mess over his brother loss. Finally there is Crowley the King of Hell (not Lucifer) who will also participating in the series.

**Smite **

Smite is a 3rd person moba game like League of Legends and Dota .Unlike the other two games which have their own set of characters for the player to choose, Smite has Gods and Goddesses from different Mythologies( Greek, Egyptian, Norse, Chinese, Mayan, Roman and Hindu for the time)

Smite itself hasn't any lore, it's a moba game after all, but I really wanted to use its Gods and Goddesses design and abilities as a standard when writing about them.

**So that is all for the tips and the situation of each universe. Time to start with the story.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT (^-^).**


	2. A happy life (part 1)

**Chapter 1**

6 am Friday, Fuyuki City,2014

Emiya Shirou had just woken up from his night sleep. Even though his work started at 8, he always woke up earlier to complete his daily routine, which included his physical workout and magus training. Shirou is a 25 years old man with brown eyes and short red hair, he is not really tall but he is strong and well built.

Shirou lives in a manor which belonged to his deceased father Emiya Kiritsugu. It is a traditional japanese house with sliding doors covered with white sheets and the floor is made of wood. Inside the main building there are the bedrooms, the bath, the kitchen which is connected with the living room. There are also three other buildings inside the perimeter of the land. The quests house which is located in the left side of the main building. Its structure is quite simple, a single room with a bed, a desk, a chair and a drawer for clothes. The dojo where Shirou's workout take place and the shed where he trains in magic, which are located behind the main building. In the front side there is a big grassy garden. This garden in very important for as it holds precious memories of his father. Shirou spent many summer nights with his father in this garden, eating watermelons, chatting about childish stuff and gazing upon the starry sky. Even though Kiritsugu spent most of the time silent, listening to the kid's blabbering, he always responded when he was asked and always with a gentle fatherly smile on his face.

Shirou stood up stretched his body and started tidying up the room, he placed the futon (traditional Japanese bedding consisting of padded mattresses) inside the closet, he got dressed and reached his arm to open the sliding door.

"Today is the big day", he thought as he was heading towards the kitchen.

As he arrived there the sizzling sound of bacon reached his ears and the smell of scrambled eggs and toasted bread excited his nose. Usually Shirou was the one who cooked breakfast, in general he preferred eastern dishes over western, but since he was not the one who cooked today he had no choice but to go with the flow, it is not that he didn't like western type dishes but he believed that there were too "heavy " for his own tastes.

In the kitchen he saw Sakura his girlfriend with whom he lived together, preparing breakfast while humming her favorite song(SFX Sakura's theme). Sakura is a year younger than Shirou, she has long straight purplish hair and eyes and a physique that many Japanese women would be jealous of considering that her sizes are well above the average rate in Japan and the are in perfect symmetry with her body as a sneaked up behind her, hugged her around the waist and as she turned her face around to face him:

"Good morning", he said as he kissed her in the cheek, feeling her smooth skin in his lips.

"Good morning', she replied as she returned him the kiss in the cheek with one in the mouth, the sweetness of her lips made him remember last night when they broke their personal record in the numbers of times they had sex in one night .

"How was your sleep? ",Sakura said in a happy voice.

"After last night, it couldn't have been better", said smiling.

Sakura blushed. Even though Shirou didn't see her face, but he just knew it, after his reply she turned around her face back to the kitchen. He knew Sakura for so long that he understood immediately that this was her "embarrassed" reaction.

His thoughts interrupted another person's voice who has entered the room, it was Rider. Rider was Sakura's servant in the last Holy Grail War, normally Servants disappear after the war ends, but Rider managed to stay after that thanks to the vast amounts of magical energy Sakura has, considering the fact that her overwhelmingly large magical power nearly destroyed both her body and mind during the War, its remains are more than enough to provide a single Servant with magical energy in order to keep his form.

Rider was taller than both of them. She looked a lot like Sakura as they both had straight purplish hair and eyes but the ridiculous length of her hair and her even more than Sakura's stacked body were the reasons that anyone who met her was rendered speechless for a few moments, no matter the gender. As for her age, it doesn't really matter since she's a Heroic Spirit from the past.

"Good morn..", but before she finished her sentence, she saw them hugged together kissing and whispering lovey dovey things to one another.

"Oooh I see you two lovebirds are busy maybe I should wait outside until you finish your business" she said while smiling maliciously.

Sakura jumped surprised at Rider's voice and nearly stepped on Shirou's toe while at it "G-Good morning Rider, I didn't notice you entering" said Sakura in an embarrassed voice as she pushed gently Shirou back.

Although Rider is part of the family and they both know her for nearly 10 years, Sakura can't get past that side of her that makes her get embarrassed when she is seen doing this kind of things by others. Even if these others, are people she is pretty intimate with or "these things" include simple stuff like hugging or kisses in the cheek. Rider went ahead and took seat.

"I see we are having western type breakfast today, you don't know how much I missed the taste of bacon and scrambled eggs" she then opened the newspaper she brought with her, she brushed her hair from her eyes and started reading.

Shirou watching the scene unfold, remembered that he had training to do so he informed them that he's going to hit the dojo and that he will be back in about an hour or so, both nodded at his words and then he left the kitchen, leaving Sakura cooking while she has started her humming again and Rider reading her newspaper.

Shirou's daily routine is partly habit, partly job, partly preparation in case something happens. He works as PE teacher in Homurahara Gakuen high school in Fuyuki City and he is also a magus. Truth is he is not really into magic but he always want to be prepared in case something dangerous happens, like the events of Holy Grail War in 2005 or the Apocalypse crisis in 2010.

As a PE teacher Shirou, he ought to be always in shape and that is something that no one could question. His physical condition is top notch. But as magus he was hardly ranked average, he had tried using several types of magic but he failed in all of them so he decided to stick with the only thing he knew, he could do, which was to replicate swords and copy their abilities. This was also the reason he started training in swordsmanship and he was ranked amongst the top 10 swordsmen in the world two years ago.

While dispersing the sword he had created , which was a replica of Caladbolg a sword yielded by an Irish mythological hero and thus completing his routine. Shirou thought about tonight:

"Yeah, tonight is the most important night in my life, I mustn't screw things up." and he started listing his preparations out loud as to make sure not to forget that he hasn't forgotten anything "Reservation check, costume check and the most important of them all, the ring check."

Tonight he was going to ask Sakura to be his forever, to be with him for the rest of their lives. Only the thought of asking that question made him incredibly nervous, he looked like a student right before an important exam. Rider's voice asking him to come for breakfast snapped him out of his thoughts and then with a determined look on his face he said out loud in order to reassure himself.

"Everything will be okay, imagine if Tohsaka had seen my face right now, I bet that her teasing would be insufferable and worst of all she wouldn't probably forget about it so easily as she usually does"

These words relaxed him and made him smile nostalgically remembering Tohsaka. He left the shed and headed through the backyard to the kitchen with his composure recollected.

**Chapter end**

**Any comments or reviews are welcome, as this is the first time I try to to do something like this, I'd like to hear your opinions about my writing style and if there are mistakes, I will correct them as soon as possible. Also if you have any question feel free to message me.  
If I see this getting positive remarks , I'll be posting more chapters in the future for now I 'll wait about your opinions. **


	3. A happy life (part 2)

**Chapter 2**

Shirou emerged out of the shed and the bright sunlight made him blink twice, he then spotted Rider who was coming to get him from the shed. "She must have thought that he didn't hear her calling earlier."  
When she saw him getting out of the shed, she stopped and waited for him to reach her so they could go walk back to the kitchen together.

"Mm... Rider... I have something to tell you".Shirou said in a rather awkward voice.

"What's with that tone?" She thought and then she tilted her head in question towards him.

As she was taller than him, Shirou had to turn his head up, in order to look her straight in her eyes. After all, what he was about to tell her, it wasn't something that you tell casually to someone. Especially if that someone is Rider, Sakura's loyal Servant who had sworn to protect her from any harm and be sure that she is always happy and well.  
But he had made up his mind, there was no turning back now, his resolve was adamant. And then with a confident voice he said.

"I'm asking Sakura into marriage tonight." A few moments of pause followed his statement. He couldn't look away now even though his whole body was telling him otherwise. Rider reaction was pretty much what he had anticipated she was staring at him with her bright sparky purple eyes with a somewhat surprised look on her face. As he was preparing himself for the whole : "Are you sure?", "This is a very major step for both her and you should think things over." part. Instead the only thing he heard was a heartwarming:

"Good Luck!" accompanied by a beautiful bright and honest smile.

Shirou was obviously in a loss of words, for a moment he was ready to ask her if she was feeling well or if she was sick but Rider's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She asked him in an eager tone:

"So why are telling me this? Do you need something done from me?." She said, still smiling happily.

Shirou then with renewed confidence made his request to her. "You see I have ordered a new suit for tonight, but the store manager said that it won't arrive until tomorrow. I asked him if there was a way that I could have it today and he said that the only way was to drive to the airport where it is stashed and get it from here. Naturally I can't go since I'm working in the morning and it is 6 hour drive back and forth, so I thought that if you are available today maybe you could me this favor? It is a really big favor I know, so it is ok to refuse. I understand that you have your own life now and you have things you want to do. I can always wear one of my other suits, so it is really ok if you don't want to go."

After hearing his words, her eyes shone brightly and with a passionate voice she said. "OF COURSE YOU CAN COUNT ON ME! I will do anything in my power so that the two of you will have the night of your dreams!"

Shirou hearing her reply felt content and a little guilty to be precise, because he was being a little manipulative. His self from some years ago, would never ask someone else to do something for him ,if it meant the possible discomfort of the other person. But the time he spent with Tohsaka in training had forged him into an entirely new person. It is not that he was exploiting people generosity in every opportunity he had, it is just that now he was able to convince them to do little favors for him every now and then.

Shirou then said. "When you bring it home , try to be discreet, don't let Sakura see you please." She nodded in that their conversation ended and they headed back to the kitchen pretending as that nothing happened.

Upon their arrival they heard Sakura talking out loud, they assumed that she was speaking to the phone. Their thoughts proved to be true because as they entered the room Sakura still holding the phone in her right hand while drawing shapes excitingly on the air with the other. She had a big smile on her face and anyone could tell that she was really happy with what she just heard.

"Who is it?" Shirou said, surprised at his girlfriend reaction.  
Rider was also curious to know but she didn't say anything. Instead she tried to keep her cool demeanor as she was pretending to read the newspaper, while also trying to overhear the conversation by hiding her face behind its pages.

Sakura then turned to face them and with a happy voice she said:

"Guess who's coming back tomorrow…." and she put the phone in speaker.

"Ah Sakura you ruined the surprise." Said a girl's voice through the phone sounding disappointed.

Both Shirou's and Rider's eyes widened in surprise.

The voice spoke again in a jokingly. "I told Sakura not to tell you guys I'm coming back tomorrow so I could surprise you. I was really curious how you would react upon my sudden arrival, especially you Emiya-kun. Well, figures…!"(kun is honorific for young people in Japan).

As Shirou opened his mouth to answer the voice spoke again this time in a friendly tone.

"Good morning Emiya-kun, good morning Rider, how are you doing? I am assuming it is around 7 am in Japan now, how was your sleep? Anyway I 'm sorry for calling you that early in the morning, but I was pretty sure that you would all be awake around that time. Old habits die hard eh?" She was referring of course to the fact that Shirou and all of the people in that house were early birds.

The first one to answer was Rider. "Good morning Rin, we are very well thanks, for your concern, we didn't expect to hear from you for at least 3 more months. Since last month when you left for your business trip, you said that where you were going, communications would be impossible. I now understand why Sakura was so happy earlier, not only you called but you are coming back so soon." She then finished her polite greeting and looked over to Shirou as to tell him that: "You must greet her at least."

Luckily for her he responded to her signal but all the energy and confidence he had a few minutes ago were long gone.

Trying to sound as normal as possible, he said "Good morning Tohsaka….we're all good here. How are you holding up?"

Tohsaka Rin, Sakura's older sister, she was an incredible skilled and talented magus working for the mages association in London. She was a teacher in London's clock tower, one of the youngest magi, to be precise, to work there as a full-fledged magus. Even though her job was to teach young magi the ways of magic and spell craft , she didn't really liked that part and that was mainly the reason that whenever she had the chance she would take open field assignments which included a lot of travelling. But these exciting assignments came at a price, she had almost no vacations at all and many times communicating with her family and friends was impossible. A couple of years ago, she hadn't contacted her family for over 6 six months, making Sakura worry so much about her to the point she even booked tickets to go search for her in the place where her sister had gone.

In general, Tohsaka was a role model to many people,magi or not. She was very clever, helping, always followed the rules, she had sharp wits and a big interest in learning new things, which most magi, especially the elder ones found exciting. Of course that was the opinion of the people who only knew her by communicating and talking to her inside her job circle. The truth about Tohsaka Rin was much darker than most people think. Shirou was one of the few people along with Sakura and Rider who knew Tohsaka's true colors and that was the reason he was so shocked to know that she was coming back tomorrow.

"Why tomorrow of all days? Only the thought of her being around them, right after the day he would propose to Sakura, made him nervous. Her teasing would be insufferable. She would say a couple's joke in every occasion she had and that was the least she would probably course there was no chance to try to hide it from her, even if they tried to, she would surely find out about it sooner or later. She's an expert at reading and assessing situations and Sakura, unlike the other two, isn't really good at keeping something like this a secret, her behavior will surely betray her.

Tohsaka then said in a perky voice "I am fine both of you, thank you for asking." She then addressed personally to Shirou.

"I am surprised Emiya-kun! I was expecting some sarcastic comments from you about my sudden return or at least some questions about why I'm coming back so soon."

He knew she was provoking him to complain but he didn't give her the pleasure of doing so instead he asked her in a calmly composed tone:

"As Rider mentioned before, when you left a month ago you said that you will call us again in 4 months at least, but instead not only you called after one month, you are even saying that you are coming back here. So considering the fact that you are not a person to skip work. I am assuming that there is something going on here more important than the assignment, so they send you here instead."Shirou stated his series of thinking and waited with a triumphant look for her reply.

Tohsaka then, with a more serious tone than before replied. "Yeah what you said is mostly true…" there was then a slight pause. She then took a breath and continued:

"Indeed I was asked to return from the assignment because a strange disturbance in the magical energy in Fuyuki city was detected. Of course I objected at first and told them to send someone else and that I was needed there. Nevertheless according to them the rest of team were more than enough to handle the assignment and that all the other magi were too occupied with their respective work, plus they added that since it is my hometown I should be the one to go…" She ended her response with a sigh.

Shirou then a little worried about the news he just heard, spoke:

"So..? What do you think this disturbance is? Another aftereffect of the Holy Grail War? Because if it just that we can go on our own and investigate it like we did in the past."

Truth is that something like the Holy Grail which contains almost infinite amount of magical energy is surely going to leave some aftereffect in the region it appeared, just like a big earthquake is followed usually by aftershocks. There have been some cases in the past where Shirou had to go along with Rider to deal with the aftereffects of the Holy Grail. Not something serious, just some afterimages of the Servants who fought in the war, they were sustained due to the increased amount of magical energy scattered throughout the city. Tohsaka had come to help the first time only, the other times the mages association in London contacted directly with Shirou and asked him to deal with it because Tohsaka was busy on her assignments.

Tohsaka replied to Shirou's question in an indifferent tone. "Probably something like that... I'll know for sure when I see what is going on myself, but I'm sure there is nothing to worry yourselves about."

A few moments of silence followed. Sakura was the one to break it by saying in a cheery tone:

"Anyway whatever the reason, it is really good to see you again so soon Nee-san(noun for sister), we will be awaiting for you tomorrow, I'll also make sure to cook your favorite dishes as well."

"Thanks Sakura, even though it has only been one month I can't describe just how much I missed your cooking." A bright smile formed on Sakura's face after hearing these words from her sister, it really meant a lot to her.

What Tohsaka said, she meant it wholeheartedly, Sakura's cooking was out of this world. She started cooking several years ago. When she first started learning how to cook, she didn't even know how to boil an egg, literally, but Shirou was the one to teach her and now she had become even better than him. Her position as head chef in one of the best restaurants in the city is proof enough for her skills. Cooking was her passion and she loved it.

Shirou tried to express his worries about Tohsaka reason of arrival but his sentence was cut short by Tohsaka who said in her usual sarcastic tone:

"Emiya-kun you should worry more about things that concern you than those you don't have any business with, if I'm correct we have been speaking for about 20 minutes now and it must be around 7 20 am. Isn't your job starting at 8 00? I'm guessing you didn't even have breakfast yet. I think you should be more concerned about arriving late at your work than worrying about mine."

"Of course she is right…" Shirou thought. And with that he said his goodbyes along with Rider and Sakura.

Tohsaka then concluded her call by saying. "Well it is time to hang up now, we'll talk more when I arrive. Bye." Then the dialing sound echoed in the room.

After that, they all had their breakfast, which had grown cold after all that time, but it was still delicious as ever.

Shirou then wore his brown MacGyver's style jacket which was a present from Sakura for his birthday, when Shirou saw that he was genuinely surprised. She didn't expect Sakura to even know who MacGyver is, but as it turned out not only she was more knowledgeable than him in that subject she was a fan of MacGyver series as well. And after putting it on he prepared to take his leave for the work. Sakura was in the kitchen doing the dishes, she was free today as the restaurant she worked to was undergoing renovations.

Shirou then kissed Sakura in the cheek goodbye and said to her. "Tonight at 7, ok?"

She nodded in agreement smiling and said. "Come to pick me up from Nee-san's house I will go there to clean it up since she's coming back tomorrow." And she sent him off.

He walked across the corridor to the door. While reaching his hand for the door he shouted "I'm leaving."

He received a simultaneous response from both Sakura and Rider. "Have a safe trip" Before he closed the door behind him he gave Rider who was standing at the other end of the corridor, a look that was saying "I'm counting on you for tonight". Rider then reassured him by putting her hand on her chest meaning "Leave it to me." And he left.

Halfway to the school he realized he had forgotten his cellphone in his hurry ,due to the morning call from Tohsaka.

"Well no time to turn back now." He thought. "Sakura or Rider can also call at school and ask for me if something happens, no need to worry." And with that in mind he continued his way to the school.

**I thought that by posting a single chapter with nothing really interesting going and asking for reviews was stupid. So I'll be posting some more chapters these days in order to present all the characters and situations I want to, before proceeding into the main plot. Regardless of this any reviews or comments about the story are always welcome.**


	4. A happy life (part 3)

**Chapter 3**

Upon his arrival at school, he saw a familiar person speaking with some technicians in front of the gate. He assumed they were technicians due to the uniforms they were wearing. The person he saw was none other than the director of the school herself. Fujimura Taiga, also known as Tiger among the students, even though no one who valued his life would dare call her like that in front of her. Taiga was an average sized woman in her mid-thirties. She had short light brown hair and chestnut eyes which some people swear that they turn black like some sort of demon when she gets angry. Taiga was an honest, hardworking teacher who really cared for all of her students equally and even though her fiery temper could make someone misunderstand her sometimes, her intentions were always pure. You could describe her as a strict but loving mother who made sure her children are raised properly.

Shirou and Taiga are going way back when he was still a little brat. Because Kiritsugu travelled a lot and he was often absent from home for a long period of time, Taiga was the one who took care of him during that time and they grew closer to each other as years passed. During his high school days, Taiga was his teacher at school. Despite their relationship Taiga never treated Shirou differently than any other student, in fact you could say she was stricter with him because of it. If it was to describe their bond, it would be that of a brother and an elder caring sister. As he approached the school gate Shirou greeted the technicians and then turned his gaze on Taiga.

With a questioning voice he said. "Good morning Fuji-nee (nee is noun for sister as mentioned before). What's with this repairing crew? Has something broken?"

Taiga as she heard his voice turned to face him. Shirou noticed she was frustrated. "Oh…Good morning Shirou, yeah the telephone lines have a problem, when I arrived here in the morning I noticed it and then I immediately called the phone company from my cellphone."

"Well it can't be helped now, let's hope that they will fix them fast." Stated Shirou as he shrugged his shoulders in disappointment.

"Perfect…now there is no way for me to communicate with Sakura or Rider if they need me, especially Rider who will be doing me that favor. What if something goes wrong and they won't give her my suit without my confirmation. Damn it…!" Thought Shirou after hearing the news, he cursed himself for forgetting to bring his cellphone with him.

Taiga then spoke. "It is time for class, let's leave the people to do their job, I'll make sure they have everything they need to finish their work ASAP." Upon hearing her words Shirou headed to the gym after waving her goodbye.

Time passed quickly and it was already 3pm, the afternoon classes have ended and the club activities have started, Shirou was responsible for the fencing and the archery club. Because of the small number of members each club had, their activities were taking place in the same building. Shirou was an expert with swords but he was proficient with bows as well, so when he heard that one of these clubs had to be disbanded due to lack of teachers, he immediately suggested to merge them in one club and that he will be the teacher responsible for both of them. His suggestion was accepted and now he was preparing for the activities of the Fencing /Archery club. His members were few, four from the fencing club and three from the archery club. In his high school days the archery club was way more popular than now, Taiga was the supervising teacher of it and the club had many talented members like his old friend Mitsuzuri, who was captain of the archery club back then and now she was going to represent Japan at the Olympics in 2016, Sakura was a member as well, a pretty talented one too. Shirou was part of the archery club too for some time but then he quit because he wanted to work part time after the school.

Meanwhile the communications haven't been restored yet and Shirou was growing impatient as he wanted to know what had happened with Rider, but he couldn't leave just yet, he had a responsibility towards his club members. Finally after three long hours, which passed so slowly, Shirou could have sworn they were six, he was heading back home. He was going to take a quick bath and then put on his new suit, which Rider would have hopefully managed to get and sneak in his wardrobe and then go pick up Sakura for the big night. It was a little after six when Shirou arrived at home, it was empty as he expected, Sakura was at her sister's house and Rider didn't have a reason to stick around when no one's there.

"Better for me. I will prepare myself without distractions." He said out loud as he entered the house.

Even though he said that he would have plenty of time to prepare, Shirou wasn't a person who took forever to bathe and get dressed, for him the maximum time limit for these was fifteen to twenty minutes. He was a man after all and like most men such kind of preparations don't take too much. But Shirou like most men, held a dark secret which wouldn't let anyone else know, not even Sakura or else he would be destroyed socially.

After finishing his bath he emerged out of the tub, opened the bathroom door without putting a towel to cover his body and started running across the corridor. He felt ashamed that he had this kind of fetish but he couldn't help it. Also it was kind of fun doing this, running around the house in his birth outfit. There is usually someone around the house, Sakura, Rider or Fuji-nee so he couldn't possibly do these kind of things while others were around. It is not that he only ran around like that, but often he would start singing and dancing like a maniac. He would die of embarrassment if someone saw him swinging his "wiener" round and round while singing AC/DC's song "TNT". He can't even imagine what would happen if that someone happened to be Tohsaka.

" CAUSE I'M TNT ….. I'M DYNAMITE…..TNT AND I… ….Hmm a missed call from Rider. Wonder what she wanted to tell me…EEEEK FUCK ! It is 18:50 already I must make haste." He said panicked as he saw the time on the cellphone.

Shirou then immediately stopped his crazy dance, ran to his bedroom to put on some underwear and the suit. Thankfully it was there when he opened the wardrobe. He thanked Rider in his mind. And he said to himself. "I should at least treat her to her favorite food sometime as a token of my appreciation."

The funny thing is that as Rider is originally a Servant, the only thing she needs is the magical energy Sakura provides her with. But since she decided to live as normally as possible she decided to start eating and sleeping like normal people. She even got a job and took some trips to other countries with the money she made. She visited many countries mostly European ones: Italy, Spain, England, Germany, Egypt, China, Brazil, USA but according to her, the one she enjoyed her visit the most was her homeland Greece, she was a Greek Heroic Spirit after all.

Despite everyone calling her Rider which represent her servant class, her true name is Medusa, the youngest of the gorgons sisters and the one who got killed by Perseus the hero from Greek mythology by having her head chopped off. It was said that her eyes could petrify anyone who looked directly to them. So Perseus used the aegis shield which the Greek gods gave him and he managed to trick her into looking at herself on the shield while she was trying to petrify him with her eyes. Even today Rider has a "mirror phobia" but she tries to hide it, by turning her gaze away from any mirror she crosses in her path. That was also the reason the only mirrors in the house were inside their bedrooms. Truth is her petrifying ability was terrifying, Shirou experienced it firsthand when she fought her during the Holy Grail War.

"I should totally get her to that new Greek restaurant that opened up outside town, I heard from someone at school that they make really good…..what was its name again…?ah yeah souvlaki(greek food), she would love it". He thought that, while putting on the suit which Rider had gone through the trouble of bringing to him.

"Yeah everything is great, I'll make sure that Sakura has the best time of her life tonight, she deserves it after all." He thought as he was looking one last time at himself on the mirror. He double checked his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed. Wallet, tissues, cell phone and most importantly the ring, they were all there, so without any further delay he locked the house and headed for Tohsaka's mansion while singing his favorite song (SFX "We will rock you" Queen).

**#RiderLovesGreekFood, #FearTheMirrors, #ShirouDarkSecret.**

**At first I was planning to release this chapter without any of these, thankfully I didn't. I don't know if you liked them, but I certainly enjoyed writing them down. And with that, the introduction for the fate universe ends. Next time I write about them it will be because of the main plot. Next chapter will be about Supernatural. Until then be well.**


	5. Brotherly tragedy

**Chapter 4**

1 week before all this happened

Inside an abandoned construction site at the outskirts of a rural town screams of pain and agony could be heard along with screams of despair. Those screams could make the heart of even the bravest of people skip a beat or two. Those screams belonged at two people, two men, brothers, one 35 and the other 31 years old. They had gone to fight a very important battle there and even though their mission was successful at the end, it came at a big cost. Now the older brother was lying on the ground, inside a pool of his own blood, his clothes were soaked in it. The cause of his miserable state was a hole on his belly made from an angel sword, a short silver blade which was thrust deep inside his stomach and had pierced most of his internal organs. A stream of blood was gushing from the wound. The screams of pain belonged to him, as each second that passed, brought him closer to his inevitable end.

His younger brother was standing beside him, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. A void effort because even if he managed to stop the bleeding, his brother would surely die from blood loss, but that wasn't enough to stop him. The lost blood was so much that with each movement of his body you could hear splashing sounds. His hands were dyed in a red and his clothes had blood spills on them, yet he was still trying to wrap up the wound with a piece of his shirt, which he had ripped in half. He was yelling at his brother in hope that his voice will keep him conscious, but it was in vain.

"DEAN…,DEAN…..,DEAN, HEY listen to me, keep listening to my voice, don't shut your eyes….DAMN IT….Come on …stop bleeding already….."

"S-S-Sammy… I'm sorry I shouldn't have… it's too late now...".The older brother said in a barely audible voice.

"STOP….. Don't say those things, you'll be okay I swear it, I'll get you out of here alive." His eyes were getting wet, his voice was trembling, his brother was dying in front of him and he was powerless to do anything.

He smiled bitterly as he mustered all his remaining strength and said. "Please….promise me…..don't look for me after I'm gone. Enough is…..enough. I can't stand this life anymore…..So please do me a hunter's funeral and go live the life you deserve."  
His voice was even weaker than before, grunts of agony could be heard between his words. His usually sparking green eyes were hollow. He couldn't move a muscle of his body without writhing in pain, yet after he finished his sentence, he moved his right hand, placed it on his kneeling brother's shoulder and said.  
"Good bye….. Little bro." And he closed his eyes, for good this time.

Sam's yelled with all his might "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO….."  
His voice tore apart the silence of the night. He smashed his hand on the ground. And he started crying silently. He hadn't moved at all for a while, his brother's lifeless arm was still hanging in the air and his own hand was bleeding from the force of the hit on the concrete floor, but the pain he felt at his hand was nothing compared to the pain of losing his brother. After some minutes passed, he wept the tears from his eyes, grabbed his brother's body and carried him by the shoulder back to their car and then drove to their safe house. He wasn't going to comply with his brother's dying wish.

A week has passed, it was around 5 pm, Saturday afternoon. Sam had emptied the tenth bottle of scotch last night, he was still devastated by his brother's death and he was trying to calm his nerves with drinking but with limited success. He hadn't slept almost at all these past days.  
Last week, after he returned to the safe house, with his brother's body, he tried contacting Castiel, their angel friend to come down for help, but he didn't know the gates of Heaven were still closed due to the spell Metatron cast (look tips if you don't who he is) and any communication with the Earth was impossible for Castiel. When his efforts to reach the angel failed, he put all his hopes to the opposite side, demons. He tried summoning the demon king himself whom the Winchester brothers were forced to cooperate with in the past in order to beat a common enemy. He didn't want to do that but that demon was all that he had left. And so going against his brother's dying wish, which was to let him die in peace and do not attempt to bring him back, he summoned the demon king. Unfortunately for him even the demon king could not bring his brother back, if he had died from a normal weapon he could do it, but the angelic blade powers prevented him from doing so. With that the demon king departed and left the younger brother in his misery.

Sam then having all his hopes crushed to bits, prepared everything for his brother funeral. He stacked dried wood, wetted them with gasoline placed gently his brother's body along with his favorite silver gun and his AC/DC themed machete, which Dean had created himself when he was sixteen and started listening to their music, he even put in his chest pocket the original keys of their car, Sam kept the copies for himself. Then he lit them up and watched the fire until it burnt out. That was how a hunter should go to the afterlife, burnt along with all his close personal objects, no attachments to this world at all. That was what Dean would have wanted and that's what Sam did.

Sam woke up from his sleep, he was more exhausted than he had imagined and his head hurt like crazy from all the drinking. But right now drinking was all he had to make his pain go away. He scratched his eyes and tried to stand up. When he was half standing, he was overwhelmed by a terrible dizziness. He ran to the bathroom, stood above the toilet and vomited last night's drinks. He was vomiting for over a two minutes, after he was finished he washed his mouth and headed to the kitchen to make himself something to eat, probably something greasy in order to make the headache go away. He was unlucky though the fridge was empty, the only thing inside were beers and soft drinks. At first he thought to drink them but then a sharp pain run through his head, it was like his body was telling him.  
"No more alcohol please give me some food." So he decided to drive to town and have his food there, but first he had to bathe. He hadn't bathed for a week now. He was stinking like a pig, his long brown hair were greasy and his clothes had still dried blood and sweat stains on them. He undressed, took a look at himself at the mirror, his normally handsome self was nowhere to be found, instead the only one you could see was a miserable, filthy looking, beat up man. He shook his head in frustration with his appearance and imagined that Dean wouldn't have wanted him to continue living that miserable life and that he would have wanted him to move on, one step at time. So he took that first step and walked into the shower, after that he shaved, got dressed, cleaned the filthy safe house and then drove to town in order to have that breakfast he so much needed.

It was about a fifteen to twenty minutes' drive from their safe house to town's center where the restaurant he wanted to go eat was located. About an hour and a half had passed since he woke up and people could be seen at the street heading home from their jobs. Finally he arrived at the restaurant, surprisingly it was pretty much empty, only him, a drowsy employee and two other people like who were having their food, the only sound you could hear was the sounds from the forks and knifes people used, there was also a TV broadcasting the news but it was put on mute. Sam approached the desk and placed his order on the drowsy employee.

"Mm... Hello, I would like an omelet with bacon and sausages and a glass of orange juice." He didn't want coffee to wake him up. Right now what he needed was a hearty meal so his body wouldn't collapse.

"Zzzz…hmm….What..? Hello sir! How may I help you?" Said in a surprised voice the employee who had managed to sleep on his feet. Sam sighed, but didn't complain and he repeated his order.

"Right away sir please sit down and I'll bring them to you as soon as they are ready." The employee's voice now was louder than before noticed Sam.

"He probably tries to keep himself awake by shouting….poor guy" He thought. Though he, himself wasn't any better. In fact he was even worse, but he decided to deal with it starting today.

A few minutes passed without anything happening, the employee later brought him his food and he started eating. When he put the first mouthful in his mouth, he felt tingles all over his body.  
"So delicious…!|" These past seven days of continuous drinking made him forget the taste of real food. And even though he had eaten much more delicious omelets, right now he could have sworn this was the best he had in his whole life. He was so absorbed with his food, he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. Then another customer from the back of the shop spoke.

"Excuse me, could you please turn on the volume at this one, I'd like to hear it." At his words the employee boringly nodded his head in agreement.

"No speaking at all now… hmm? His drowsiness got the better of him already." Thought Sam.

Then the employee grabbed the remote and turned on the voice. It was the foreign news that they always show around that time every afternoon, noticed Sam. The reporter was talking about something strange that happened yesterday in Japan, in a city that he didn't catch its name. He wasn't paying attention, but from what he heard a wild animal, probably a wolf or a really big dog, had managed to break into a house and almost chewed to death the person who was inside, her heart was badly damaged. In his mind he instantly thought "Werewolf" ,that was probably a case for a hunter, but in truth he couldn't care less about a random monster in another country.  
"Let the Japanese hunters deal with it." He thought and he went back to eating his food.

TV speaking. "…..As if its first attack wasn't enough, the wild animal attacked again in the same night ten hours after the first attack. This time it broke into another house in another neighborhood, luckily none of the people who were inside the house were hurt. According to a witness who was walking to his work at the time, he stated that he heard growling sounds, barks and thing smashing from inside the house then a big red flash appeared from the courtyard and a gunshot was heard. And after a while he saw a figure jump over the wall and disappear. Here's the video, which the witness recorded with his cell phone. Playing video footage.

At that moment Sam turned his head and he caught a glimpse of the footage. He then froze in place with what he just saw, his hand instinctively dropped the fork he was holding and he nearly drowned with his food. He got up quickly, paid the bill and left the restaurant.

**I hope you enjoyed the gory side of this chapter, if you have any opinions about the descriptions, I would like to hear them. I'm intending to perfect gory writing by the end of this story, so I could use other opinions for self-improvement. Also I might have messed up the time between USA and Japan, but ultimately ,I don't really care about it :P, I just thought I should mention it.**


	6. No escape from your tragic fate

**Chapter 5**

Shirou was hurryingly walking up the hill where Tohsaka's mansion was located. He was nearly there; her house could not be seen from the uphill he was currently treading but from the top of the hill the mansion was a straight walk to the left. He didn't take the car because both of them would probably drink tonight and neither he nor Sakura didn't want to drive when they have drunk. They were both careful drivers, but still, better safe than sorry. Also the restaurant where they were going wasn't far from Tohsaka's home, there wasn't a need for a car in the first place, they could walk there. A romantic walk was perfect to set up the mood for tonight's event.

The row of houses across the uphill have ended, and he could at last see the mansion's roof from afar. He turned left and he saw something unexpected there. A crowd of people were gathered outside of Tohsaka's mansion. The police and an ambulance had also arrived at the scene. Shirou heard the siren of the ambulance and saw the nurses from afar trying to get past the perimeter the crowd had formed unconsciously in their effort to see what happened.

"What the hell happened there? Why are there so many people? Why were the police and an ambulance there too? Is Sakura inside the crowd as well? I hope she is ok." These were Shirou's thoughts as he approached the scene to take a closer look.

He stood at the top of his feet, but he couldn't see above the crowd. He then addressed a person next to him. "Excuse me, do you know what happened here?" he said in a curious voice.

"Apparently a woman was attacked by a wild animal of some sort, the police said that it was probably a wolf or a really big rabid dog." Said the man.

"A wolf? Really? How is it possible that a wolf could be found here?" Shirou gasped surprised

"I know right, personally I think it was a planned murder that was performed like this in order to look like an animal attack." Said the man confident at his deductive skills.

Shirou ignored him and started looking for Sakura in the crowd. "_He said a woman was attacked! It couldn't possibly be Sakura. It just happened that this poor woman was attacked outside Tohsaka's house and that's why the crowd gathered here. Sakura is probably with the police answering their questions about the attack. If she had seen or heard anything probably. Or, she was in the crowd as well and was searching for him too. Yeah that's probably it."_ Shirou speculated, trying to reassure himself.

After all Sakura wasn't the kind of person who could be hurt by something like this. Ultimately she was a magus even if she didn't practice magic, she knew how to use it to protect herself from something like this. She may not be the great magus her sister is but the ridiculous amount of magical energy she houses, allows her to use powerful spells that require a lot of magical energy and are well above her level. An attack from a wild animal was nothing to worry, she could easily defend herself without even hurting the animal.

His search for Sakura kept going when he heard a familiar voice. "Shirou, Shirou, over here!"

He recognized this voice immediately; it was Rider, he then turned his face to the place where he heard the voice. He spotted her in an instant. Her magnificent figure stood out too much after all. She was waving her hand towards him; he approached her.

"Shirou….. Finally you are here, I called you at school, but the line was dead and you weren't answering neither at your cell phone nor at the house's phone."

He immediately moved his lips to explain why but she didn't let him and continued.  
"Shirou it is terrible!" Rider's voice was clearly worried about something, so he asked her.

"Rider, please calm down, I was in the bath and I missed your calls and the school lines were broken, please calm down and tell me what happened? Also have you seen Sakura? I've been looking for her since I arrived here." He said in calm tone, but in fact Rider's words brought bad thoughts in his head, which he couldn't drive away. He was really anxious as well, but he tried to look composed and calm in order to make Rider talk.

"Shirou, it is S-S-Sakura….." She answered in a trembling voice. And made a pause.

Shirou upon hearing Sakura's name he lost his cool and yelled at her demanding explanations "W-what?Wha do you mean Rider?What happened to her? Tell me!"

The people nearby turned their heads towards them, drawn by Shirou's loud voice. Rider then made his worst fear come true by saying. "It is her presence. I can barely sense her in the house. Normally our connection allows us to sense each over due to the magical energy she gives me. Especially when I'm this close to her location the sensation becomes stronger for me, since I'm a servant. Right now I should be feeling her presence strongly, but all I can sense is faint stream of her magical energy coming from inside the house. Our bond becomes weaker if she is asleep or unconscious, but never to that point. So the only thing left is if she is…"

But she never finished her sentence, Shirou had already left and was forcing his way through the crowd, into the mansion. She heard from where she stood his shouts towards the policemen in his effort to let him in. They had obviously blocked the entrance to the mansion because it was considered a crime scene.

"Let me in you jerks! I'm her her boyfriend; I was going to propose t her tonight.  
See here's the ring! Now let me pass!"  
His words and the tone of his voice made the crowd behind him look at him with pitiful eyes. He was looking pretty miserable to them, tonight it was supposed to be their big night and this tragedy happened. Those were the crowd's thoughts, but he couldn't possibly be concerned about such things right now.

"Let me pass,Let me pass,Let me pass…" He shouted with all his might until he was out of breath.

A policeman tried to calm him down. "Sir please, we understand how you are feeling but unfortunately we can't let you go inside, no matter who you are. The nurses need quiet in order to tend to the victim, she is seriously wounded. In fact they were surprised to find her alive when they came. Her wounds would have killed any person, I know. They are doing their best to stabilize her before moving her to the hospital, you can be with her inside the ambulance that would drive you to the hospital, one person is allowed to accompany the patient inside the ambulance. They should be ready soon, wait here and please don't force us to remove you from the perimeter."

The policeman's words calmed down Shirou a bit.  
_"He said she was alive, hurt, but alive. Thank God. Sakura has suffered much worse tortures in the past, a bite or two from an animal would surely be nothing for her. I should wait here; it will be no good if I start shouting again."_ He crossed his hands and waited for the nurses to come out with Sakura, while tapping impatiently his leg on the pavement.

After a while Shirou heard noises of wheels from inside the house and the voices of the nurses shouting. "MMake way please,make way."

Two nurses pushing a strecher came out of the house. He lifted his head in an effort to see Sakura. When he did, the view was nothing like he had expected. He was expecting to see Sakura with some bandages on her arms or legs or her body and she would be sleeping on the stretcher or probably be unconscious. What he saw made him feel sick, his face become pale and his legs crumbled in despair; they couldn't support his weight anymore, not after this. On the stretcher there was definitely Sakura; he recognized her from her long purple hair which had blood stains on them, but if it wasn't for the hair he couldn't possibly even imagine it was Sakura, under all these bandages. Her whole body was covered with bandages, her legs, her arms, her belly, her chest even her face except her eyes and nose. The bandages were painted red by her blood. She was literally a mummy. The thought of how she looked under all those bandages would have probably made Shirou faint, not only him. Tohsaka too, no matter how tough she pretends to be, she couldn't possibly be unaffected by the condition of her sister. Even Rider she would surely cry if she saw her master like this.

The nurses put Sakura in the ambulance. Shirou asked them to come along and they allowed him after he told who he is. Before leaving Shirou told Rider, whose eyes were wet.

"Rider I want you to go at our house, grab anything that Sakura may need and bring them to the hospital."  
His initial shock of seeing Sakura's like this hadn't passed yet; he was trying to speak normally, but his face and his tone betrayed his emotions. His throat was sore from all that yelling and he was sweaty.

"Ok… I'll be there as soon as possible". She responded quietly. She was feeling guilty because her master was attacked and she was unable to do anything. It was written all over her face. Shirou noticed it as he was stepping in the ambulance and said to her.

"Do not blame yourself for this Rider, Sakura would never blame you for something like this, neither do I."  
His effort to cheer her up was in vain. She didn't even hear him, she was lost in her thoughts. He fell silent, closed the ambulance's back door and then the ambulance departed for the hospital, leaving behind the devastated Rider.

**#ByeByeSakura, she will be gone for a long time, honestly I don't even know what will happen to her. Can anyone guess who or what attacked Sakura? (****^-^)  
****Hope you liked the chapter.**


	7. Heaven and Hell

**Chapter 6**

**Human day: Friday, Human time: unknown**

The whole place was in turmoil, if someone saw what was going on he would probably ask why so many people in business suits are running around in a place that looked like a bomb has exploded. The cause wasn't so easy to explain, as that place was Heaven or maybe what was left of it and those people in business suits were actually angels. They weren't anywhere near the angels most people imagine, white robes, angelic halos and white feather wings. They were all looking like normal people, the reason was because they were actually normal people who had their bodies possessed by angels.  
The process was quite simple, they found people, usually religious ones, and with either the easy or the hard way, they make them say the "YES". In order for an angel to possess a human body the host must agree to it. Most of the angels were experts at convincing their hosts to offer their bodies but sometimes things weren't working as planned and they resorted to threats and violence, their basic belief was "Purpose justify the means".

A female angel was crossing the place in a hurry, she had long wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a white business suit and a golden cross, unlike most angels who were wearing black ones and didn't wear any accessories. Her name was Hannah, without surname, no angel had anyway. Her job was similar to that of a secretary. Her "boss", even though he didn't want to be called like that, was named Castiel or Cass for friends, he was also an angel.  
Nevertheless, "also an angel" was a wrong expression to describe him, he wasn't cut out from the same cloth like all the other angels, he had a mind of his own, he learnt the meaning of free will and was living by it, trying to teach it to other angels too. His efforts though had limited success.

Teaching an angel to take initiative and think for himself was as hard as trying to teach a monkey how to type, maybe even harder. As there is a theory that says that if you give a monkey a text to type and it starts pressing random buttons it will probably take over a thousand years but it will ultimately manage to type the correct text. Comparing what abilities a monkey has and what an angel has, it is safe to assume that teaching an angel what free will is, is harder.

"Castiel these are the reports, for this week." Hannah said as she was handing him a huge pile of papers, which Castiel was obliged to look through each one of them, at least once according to her.

"She is a good person, but I think she is a workaholic" He thought and then thanked her with a smile "Thanks Hannah, you are really a big help."

"I'm just doing my job, which is to help you in any way, I can in order to complete your goal" replied Hana happy as her efforts were being recognized.

Hannah was trying really hard to understand the meaning of free will mainly due to her admiration towards Castiel and Castiel could admit she was giving her best efforts. Still there were many awkward moments where she would behave strangely and it was up to Castiel to correct her.  
"Even that is a progress compared to others." That was what he kept saying to himself.

Castiel grabbed the reports from Hannah and then headed to his office to read them. On the way he took a look at himself at broken mirror. He was looking terrible, his face had dirt all over, his black eyes had bags below them due to lack of sleep, his black hair were messed up, he tried to comb them with his hand and failed miserably and then he gave up. Even his favorite brown trench coat was in tatters, it was covered in dirt and had holes and tears all over it.

"No time to care for appearances. There is much to be done. I wondered what happened to those two down there. With the communications broken and the door to heaven still shut I can't see them from here nor go visit them to see if they need my help." Castiel was worried about the Winchester brothers but he couldn't help it and he focused on the matters at hand instead, which was rebuilding Heaven and opening its gates once again..

He sat at his desk and started reading the reports Hannah gave him. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for a strange energy disturbance in Japan, its center was a city called Fuyuki city.

"Well on the first occasion, I'll make sure to go down there to investigate" Of course the true reason behind this willingness was his desire to see how the brothers were doing.  
"I wonder what's taking the others so long to restore the gates? With all of Metatron's notes and spells, they should have been able to open them up by now?...I wonder how Dean and Sam are doing? I hope they weren't hurt while they were playing the decoy. They managed to buy a lot of time for me to set up my trap for Metatron and capture him and for that I'm thankful to them, but thanks to Metatron who before he surrendered sealed the gates again with a spell he quick casted, I can neither visit them nor communicate with them through telepathy…..maybe when I'm done with these reports I'll go help the others at the gates to speed things up." Castiel was being impatient and he was bored with all this paperwork during this week.  
"Why do we even need to keep archives for every FUCKING brick we are using in the constructions?" Those were his exact same words towards Hannah when she announced him what was written in that two meter pile of papers in his office four days ago.  
She was really surprised to hear that and in a curious voice she asked him.  
"Because we always done so, also don't humans do that as well?"

Castiel remembered this conversation and he chuckled as he said. "Now I'm starting to understand how Dean and Sam felt when I was blurting out nonsense like that."  
He put that last report, about Japan in a different drawer than the others and he continued with the rest as fast as he could.

**Meanwhile** at the exact opposite of Heaven. A short man wearing a stylish suit sat in a chair covered with red silk next to a little table with a bottle of Scottish scotch on it. The fire inside the fireplace which stood in front of him was burning bright red. The sound of its sparkles and his occasional laughter broke the silence of the room every now and then. One could say that he was crazy maniac or just an old man which had gone senile and had sudden outbursts of laughter.

He was neither, the saying: "Don't' judge a book by its cover" was a perfect fit for that man. That short old man with the thin black hair was none other than Crowley, the king of Hell himself who was celebrating his latest victory.

He smiled maliciously and said "Everything went according to plan that damn rebellious Hell knight is finally dead and that annoying wannabe angel-God Metatron is at last locked down in the deepest dungeons of Heaven."  
"Well not everything went according to plan that last one part was unexpected, I didn't really want for something like this to happen in the first place. But according to another old saying "the river goes only on way there is not turning back." Also I could never leave an opportunity like this slip from my hands. I should go buy a lottery ticket, who knows? With the streak of luck I'm having these days, I would probably win first prize.

The door behind him then knocked. "Come in." He replied.  
The door opened and a man with dark blond hair and bright green eyes came in, he was wearing a dark green jacket and a pair of blue jeans. His clothes had faint blood stains on them. As he walked towards him, Crowley said.  
"I think I have already told you to change those damn clothes. You are my first lieutenant now, you have to be well dressed all the time, like me, I think I have a really fashionable Giorgio Armani suit in my wardrobe. You'll have to fix it in order to fit your size but that's no problem for a demon like you isn't it?" Crowley said mockingly.

The man then stood up next to him and replied in a serious and emotionless tone. "I had more serious business to attend to than to change a stupid set of clothes. Take a look at these photos and documents. I think you will find them pretty interesting."

"Work, work, work all the time work. You were like that when you were human and I had said you so as well once. Relax a little, enjoy your new self and your new powers." The demon king said in a sarcastic tone. The man grunted angrily for a second but Crowley ignored it.

"Thanks but I'll pass." said the man as serious and emotionless as before. And he handed the papers he was holding to him.

The King grabbed them and he started studying them frantically, the pupils of his black eyes were moving from left to right at an incredible speed. His reading ability was impressive, not too many humans could read that fast and completely understand and memorize the content of what they read. Actually the word "human" was wrong for this one. He may look like a human but in fact what you see is just his host's body or meatsuit, as demons like to call the humans they possess. Unlike angels who had to ask for their host's permission, demons could possess anyone without doing so, stronger demons like him could also possess angels as well, angels too, on the condition that the angel had to be weakened in order to possess him

After he had gone through all the papers, he put them aside on the little table. He fell silent for a few moments and then he burst out in laughter. "AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA…This is too good to be true…..I can't believe it….HAHAHAHAHA….now I should surely go buy a lottery ticket.  
A smile of satisfaction had formed on the lips of the man, who was standing next to him emotionlessly up until now and he asked him. "So what now?"

Still trying to hold back his laughter Crowley said. "Well my dear boy I hope you have practiced your japanese, because where we are going, you are going to need it. Would you like a glass of scottish scotch to commemorate this event?" he said happily as he was filling a glass for himself.

"With pleasure." The man said.

Then they shared a glass of scotch, as they clang their they simultaneously said.  
"To the glory of the new Hell." And they finished their drinks in one gulp.

**So Castiel and Crowley join the fray as well. Tell me if you like how things are progressing in the story. Next chapter will be tomorrow or the day after, depends on how much the editing may take. I love writing this stuff, but editing them over and over is really tiring (-, - )…zzzZZZ.**


	8. The diagnosis

**Chapter 7**

_**Attention**__  
This chapter takes place before the Chapter 4._

_**The timeline so far is**__: Shirou goes at school(Japan,Friday morning), Castiel and Crowley presentation(Let's assume it happens around that time also), Sakura is attacked around 18:00-18:30(japan time), Shirou goes to Sakura around 19:00, hospital scene (now), Saturday afternoon around 18 :30 (USA time is Japan time +12 or +13 or +14 depending on the place you are,(east, middle, west USA) Sam notices something on TV and leaves in a hurry(Chapter 4)_

** Friday 19:30pm, Fuyuki city**

The ambulance has arrived at the hospital. The nurses came out from the front seats, opened the back door of the car and placed the stretcher on the ground. Shirou climbed down from the back seat and followed them.

"Hang in there Sakura, you'll be okay…..I promise you." He said her gently, while they were heading inside.

They went inside the hospital, where a group of medics waited them there.

"Thank goodness, they are here." Shirou thought relieved.

"How is the patient's condition?" Asked the doctors one of the nurses who brought Sakura.

"We managed to stabilize her for now, but she won't last long like that, she has lost a lot of blood, she needs a transfusion immediately and a surgery to stitch her wounds."Shirou's face turned white as paper.

"I see….excuse me sir are you a relative or friend of hers? Do you happen to know her blood type? ...hmm sir are you listening? "The doctor asked Shirou, who was still in trance.

Shirou came back to reality upon hearing the doctor's voice. "Hmm ...yeah I'm her boyfriend, her blood type is zero positive, I have zero negative type, so if you are in shortage of her blood type I can give her my blood."

"Thank you sir, that would be really helpful, we have some supplies of her blood type, but I am not sure it will suffice, not until I see her wounds and how she reacts to the treatment. We are going to take your girlfriend now to the operation room. You can have a seat outside in the hallway, we will inform you immediately when the operation is finished."  
Doctor's words didn't really calm Shirou down, but there was nothing he could do except for wait and pray for Sakura. The group of medics then took Sakura to the operation room and left him behind.

An hour has passed and the operation was still going on. Shirou was pacing nervously up and down the hallway, when he saw Rider coming to his position, she was holding the suitcase with the stuff Shirou asked her to bring.

"How bad is it? What did the doctors say? Is Sakura going to be okay?" Rider barraged him with those questions the moment she came near him.

"She is seriously hurt and the doctors said she will probably need a blood transfusion, luckily I am a compatible donor." As Shirou finished his sentence a tear trickled down her cheek, she quickly wiped it and said.

"It is all my fault. I should have sensed that something was wrong with Sakura's magical energy earlier, it is just that after I finished the task you gave me I went straight home and fell asleep, because I was feeling a little dizzy from all that driving. What woke me up was an incredible burst of magical energy from Sakura, it shocked my whole body like I was hit by lighting, then I understood that something was terribly wrong with Sakura. B-But when I arrived at Sakura's location it was already too late. She…she…was…." She choked her voice and tears filled her purple eyes.

Rider was feeling responsible for what happened to Sakura. As a servant her moral code was to always protect her Master even if it costs her life. Her failure to do so filled her with guilt and self-hatred.

Shirou was no stranger to the bond of a Servant and a Master, he was a Master in the past after all, he had Saber who had sworn to protect him with her life. So that experience obliged him to remain silent, he knew that any effort to possible make her feel better would be futile.

The truth is though, that he was feeling guiltier than Rider, even if he hadn't said so up until now.

"It isn't Rider's fault, it is all my fault, I knew that Rider' gets dizzy easily from driving and yet I asked her to drive to another town just so I could have this stupid costume for tonight. If I kept my mouth shut and wore something else instead, none of this would have happened….. Damn it!" He was cursing himself in his mind. He hated himself more than anything in the world right now.

Another hour passed. Shirou and Rider were sitting quietly in the hallway, each one lost in his own thoughts. The atmosphere was heavy. Then the operation room door opened, a doctor came out and said.

" We managed to stich most of her wounds and I can say she is safe for now, but I'm afraid it is not over yet."

Shirou and Rider looked at each other and then Shirou said first. " What do you mean doctor? Is her life still in danger? What else needs to be done?"

The doctor looked at them, took a deep breath and said. "Look, I'm going to be honest but I want both of you to stay calm, ok?" They both gulped and stared at the doctor intensely.

The doctor crossed his arms and explained the situation to them. "As I said most of her wounds are stitched, some of them were really deep, honestly I was surprised to see that most of her internal organs were still intact."  
That was no miracle though, Sakura's body must have used her magical energy instinctively in order to protect itself.  
"But there is a problem with her heart, whatever attacked her managed to bite through her chest and reached her heart. Her heart is now being supported by machines, but it is in a very bad shape, it won't last long. She needs a transplant immediately or else her heart will collapse. We are currently contacting every hospital or organ donation center in the country, in order to find her a compatible transplant."

The doctor finished his explanation and looked at them. Their reaction were predictable. Their eyes and mouths opened wide. Then Shirou smashed his hand at the wall, which made a low thump upon impact. And Rider covered her mouth with her hand, as her eyes started getting wet again.

"Sakura is going to die….?" That's what crossed both their minds.

Then the doctor tried to calm them down. He understood what they were thinking, after all he has seen many people's faces like this after he announced them similar news.

"Do not worry, I'm sure a transplant will be found soon, we will be asking foreign hospitals and organizations too, if nothing is found inside the country. But I'm sure that we won't have to go that far." His words were comforting, nevertheless neither of them could keep his cool.  
The doctor spoke again. "Also about that blood transfusion I told you earlier, I'm afraid we are going to need it, her body needs blood right now, the blood loss she suffered was severe. And our blood reserves are not nearly enough to cover her needs"

Shirou then nodded positively towards the doctor and said. "Ok let's do it"

"You will have to complete this form that confirms your condescension for the transfusion" The doctor said as he took out a paper form and gave it to Shirou.

"Whatever is needed" He replied in a serious voice.

"Thank you for your understanding, the infirmary is this way, please follow me" The doctor told him. They left together leaving Rider behind without saying her anything.

The whole procedure lasted about two hours. Shirou followed the doctor to the infirmary, where he signed the form and after some preparations, a nurse started draining his blood with a needle. The nurse began draining slowly, because she wanted to see how Shirou's body would react. After she saw he was standing firm, she increased the draining amount. Upon reaching the maximum allowed limit per donation, which was one pint of blood (about 500 ml), the nurse reached for the needle in Shirou's arm in order to take it out, but she stopped her with his other hand and said.

"I have heard that it is possible to give double that amount per donation, I'm a PE teacher, therefore my physical condition is good, I would have no problem giving more blood." He said confidently.

"Are you really sure sir? You may pass out from blood loss." She said doubtfully.

"I don't care about passing out, my girlfriend's life is in danger, worrying about such things is a lame excuse." His voice was firm and determined.

The nurse was ready to object but then noticed his determination and took her hand away from the needle.

She sighed and said. "Ok then please drink this, so your body won't dehydrate and we shall continue." She gave him a glass of fruit juice. He drank it and she continued with the procedure.

Before exiting the infirmary the nurse gave him another glass of fruit juice, she thanked him for the blood and told him what a great person he was, that Sakura is lucky to have him and that everything will be ok. Shirou nodded and left the infirmary.

He was exhausted, all this running around, all this stress about today's event and finally the blood which he had just given were taking a heavy toll on his body.  
He felt dizzy and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He took deep slow breathes and rubbed his temples to make his headache go away, as he was walking slowly back to the place where Rider was, with unsteady steps.

When he arrived there he saw another person there. He immediately recognized her. That crimson coat she was wearing was a trademark for her. She was sitting beside Rider, she had her both arms and legs crossed and she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Hmmm…She seems pretty calm. That's odd even for her, I would have thought that she would be a little more emotional. Maybe she arrived when I was in the infirmary and she had time to recompose herself after she heard the news from Rider. ….But seriously how could she remain that calm?"

But then after all she was Tohsaka a woman who always managed to surprise him, usually in a bad manner but she had her good moments as well.

"At least it is good one of us is calm."Shirou thought. He then heard her voice calling him.

"Hey Shirou, I would have said "_nice to see to you_" but after hearing what happened, well…" She stood up, shook her long black hair behind her back and waved her hand at him.

He sighed quietly "Sakura is in the hospital wounded and she is trying to joke with the situation, in order to cheer me up?" he thought annoyed at her behavior, yet he decided to play along.

"Yeah you are right, I wish I could say that too." He replied in a manner that betrayed his feelings though.

She noticed his annoyed tone and apologized. "I'm sorry if I upset you, I can understand that you had it really rough today, in fact I'm worried and upset too, but I figured that by panicking we can't solve anything, so I tried to cheer you up a little, I'm sure Sakura will be fine."

"Maybe she thinks so, because she hasn't seen Sakura like I saw her. She may not know how bad her condition actually is, I won't say anything now. Honestly I hope she doesn't have to see her sister in this condition."

He thought and then he apologized to her. "No I'm sorry, it is true my nerves are on the edge right now and I'm tired, I may have been a little rude. Anyway weren't you going to come back tomorrow? How come you are here today? Also how did you know where were we?" Shirou bombarded her with questions after saying his apology.

"Don't sweat it Shirou, I understand. Now then, for what you asked here's what happened. The plane arrived earlier than it was scheduled so I arrived tonight instead of tomorrow. I knew where to find you, because if you take a look at my home, it is crawling with the police. I just asked them what happened and they told me in which hospital they took Sakura." She explained him and stared at him with her dark blue eyes waiting for his reply.

He scratched his hair awkwardly and said "Ohh….I see, the answers were pretty obvious, I'm sorry, but I don't have a clear head right now."

"As I said, don't sweat it, I understand." Tohsaka comforted him.

The doctor from before then approached the group and said to Shirou. "I heard the news from the nurse, you gave double the amount of the blood we asked, we are really thankful. The blood you gave will really help your girlfriend. She is a lucky woman to have a man like you. I promise you, we won't let the blood, you gave go to waste, we will find a transplant and perform the surgery, you two will be together again soon." His efforts to calm him down have at last taken some effect as Shirou's face looked a little more peaceful after hearing that.

"Thank you doctor. If there is anything you need, this is my phone don't hesitate to call me no matter the hour" He said as he was writing down his phone in a piece of paper.

"Of course sir, we will inform you immediately if anything happens. Now what I want from you is to go home and rest. I'm sure you must be feeling really tired. Go home, eat something and sleep, you can come back tomorrow morning to see your girlfriend, she is in good hands and her condition should remain stable for now. So please take my advice and come back tomorrow." The doctor sounded absolute while saying that, he must have noticed that Shirou was a mess, he then said his goodbyes and departed.

Shirou opened his mouth to complain about doctor's advice, but Rider's voice cut him short. "Do as the doctor say Shirou, he is right, you are exhausted I can see it on your face. I will stay here to watch over Sakura, there is no need for me to sleep after all, I'm a servant. And there is no way I'm leaving Sakura's side, not after what happened to her because of my incompetence. I will stay here and make sure she is safe and sound. You can go back home with Rin and rest, she is tired as well from her trip. Come back tomorrow to see me."

The tone of her voice implied that she wasn't going to take "No" as an answer. Shirou understood that and after he made sure that she will call him if anything happens he left with Tohsaka for his home.

On their way out, Shirou asked Tohsaka " I just noticed, but where are your luggage? You left them in your home?"

Tohsaka answered him calmly. "You really can't think straight at all do you? Do you think the police would let me enter a crime scene and leave my stuff inside."

Shirou shook his head and sighed "Haha very funny Tohsaka….So where are your luggage?"

"They are coming with the plane tomorrow, they will be sending them here." She explained.

"Really I thought you never let anyone else touch your stuff, except for you." He asked surprised.

Tohsaka said smiling "I have everything, I need for my job with me, in the suitcase are other, more personal stuff like my everyday clothes, my underwear and my favorite d…"

Shirou interrupted her. "STOP… I prefer not to know any more about your OTHER stuff."

She laughed devilishly and said "…and my favorite dress which I wear in special occasions. Why did you stop me? What did you think, I was gonna say...Hmmm?" She gave him a killer stare that made Shirou shiver and feel really uncomfortable about the naughty thought he just had.

He awkwardly looked away from the pair of dark blue eyes that was staring at him and said "Let's not discuss this anymore, please."

With that their conversation ended and they left the hospital. It was past midnight when they found a cab to take them home.

**Tohsaka is finally back and poor Sakura needs a new heart or she will go meet Castiel.  
In the next chapter the FIRST SERVANT finally appears. Well technically not the first, but you get the picture.**


	9. The Assassin

**Chapter 8**

**Fuyuki city, Friday, 22:00pm**

Two men were sitting on a bench in a park, specifically the park where the great fire of Fuyuki happened about 19 years ago and took the lives of many people residing nearby. The park has been rebuilt even better and a giant memorial stone was placed in the center, in memory of all the people who were lost. The two men were gazing at it silently then the older one spoke.

"These Japanese, really honor their dead, just look at the size of that stone and all of the flowers which are placed on it. I remember when I was still a human in Scotland, nobody gave a shit about a person who died, sometimes not even his relatives, I saw many funerals take place when I was still a young lad and I always wondered, why there are so few people. "Weren't those people be loved by anyone?" that was the question I often asked myself. That's why when I grew up and saw a funeral going on in my village I stopped by and offered a flower and my goodbyes to the deceased. Man…. I was really sentimental when I was a human. I think I still am a little, since you and your brother made me drink that human blood, don't you think so too Dean?"

Crowley mocked the demon beside him who was none other than Dean Winchester himself. He was sitting next to him emotionlessly and was gazing at the giant stone indifferently, he then spoke angrily.

"Let me get this straight Crowley, you go through the trouble of searching for a piece of my personal belongings that may have been lost. You do all this in hope you can find even a tiny fragment of my soul inside them in order to revive me. You manage to put me back in one piece, you turn me into a demon, have me running all around the world doing your shitty jobs, but when earlier today I brought you that information I was expecting some serious business. Don't tell me you made me follow you here just to hear you crappy stories."

Crowley didn't care Dean was angry or annoyed or anything at all. He was bound to obey his every order, the spell he performed on his soul allowed him to do so and even if Dean was playing the rebel, in fact he was nothing more than a guard dog in a leash, which Crowley was holding tightly. He then answered sarcastically to his remarks.

"Now, now you use too many harsh words and I'm deeply saddened." He said that with a fake sad smile and continued "Do not forget your place boy, I AM the one who has the upper hand now and YOU are the one obeying me, you are little my bitch, NEVER forget that DOG?."

Dean gritted his teeth, he was furious, but he was powerless to stand up to Crowley, if he tried to harm him in any way, a strong pain would paralyze his body. A pain so insufferable that would kill any normal human and it would even make any demon wish he was dead. He knew it firsthand, when he realized he was revived by Crowley, he tried assaulting him, but the pain brought him to his knees. So he endured Crowley's attitude and decided to cooperate until he found a way to free himself from his chains.

"Now then my boy, allow me to explain why we are here in Japan, you see the city we currently are, Fuyuki city is special, the magical veins (or fey lines) of the planet, which are passing through its ground are numerous, comparable to most places in the world, Fuyuki city along with some other places in the global, have the most magical veins running below them, and thus they have the biggest possibility of manifesting supernatural phenomena, like the one I'm about to tell you."

"Supernatural..? You mean like ghosts and monsters?" Dean asked.

"No something completely different. As I said Fuyuki city is a special place due to those veins, but it is not only that, you see Fuyuki city had been twice in the past the hosting place of the Holy Grail War."

"Holy…what?" Dean said while he scratched his head.

"Holy Grail War, you idiot, sometimes I wonder how you managed to stay alive for so long, without being able to remember simple stuff." Said Crowley in his usual insulting tone.

"I had Sam do the boring stuff for me, I am more of the action type of guy." And he puffed his chest proudly.

"Yeah, whatever, let me explain you what this is all about Explanation about the Holy Grail War." Crowley finished his long explanation, took a deep breath and said.

"Now do you understand or do you me to paint you a picture."

"Yeah…ok… I think I got this so we are here to summon a Servant. But why do you need me? Can't you do the summoning yourself?"

"Of course I can you idiot, but I want you to do other things for me after I'm done with that, for example go and find the other Masters and kill them. Honestly, all I was talking about right now was about Servants and Masters killing each other. Haven't you heard anything at all?" Crowley shouted angrily towards him as he stood up and began the preparations for the summoning.

Dean was observing him curiously. He drew a magic circle unlike any other Dean has ever seen, took some of his blood and a pluck of hair, threw them inside the circle and started saying a chant.

"_By the ancient gods and all divines, I summon thou,_

_My blood, is your blood,_

_My body, is your body_

_My wish, is your command,_

_Thou shall not defy me and thou shall not disobey me and_

_Thy shall give you power to fight and _

_Together we shall vanquish our foes._

_By the power of The Holy Grail,_

_I summon thou forth,_

_Come now thy Servant."_

After finishing his incantation, the magical circle shone bright red, Dean heard a buzzing sound, he saw orange sparkles coming down from the sky and they started taking form inside the circle. That was the last thing he saw before passing out.

Crowley didn't notice him passing out, he was too busy watching the summoning. The orange sparkles kept coming down and a figure of a person started forming inside the circle. The sparkles ended and a figure of man could be clearly seen. It was a thin man, too thin to be exact, he looked really frail, his extremely wrinkled face could be seen faintly under his hood. He was wearing a dark orange set of clothes, with some tints of dark red. Two snake like cloth designs were stitched at the back of his clothes and were emerging from behind his head. As he stood his head up, Crowley noticed he had yellow eyes like a demon he once knew.

"So, are you really my servant? I thought Servants were supposed to be strong and powerful. You look sick and frail. Who are you? Please don't make me regret summoning you, if I wanted a lackey for my dirty jobs, I already have one." And he turned his gaze towards Dean, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm… where the hell does he think he's going on his own?... whatever I'll make sure to punish him later. Now about you. Who are you?" Said Crowley annoyed because of Dean's disappearance and due to the fact his servant was looking like an old man who was ready to bite the dust.

The servant then stood straight on his feet, lowered his legs and bowed before Crowley. It was a formal bow, really well made, which impressed Crowley.

"That man must have been a royal person of some kind, a king maybe." Crowley thought. The servant then spoke with his head lowered.

"Servant assassin at your services master, I am pleased to make your acquaintance MR..?" His voice was hoarse, but his reply was extremely formal and polite.

"I am Crowley, king of hell."

The servant was taken by surprise. "The demon king himself summoned me? In that case please forgive my previous rudeness and allow me to reintroduce myself." He cleared his throat and said in more '_normal'_ voice now.

"Greetings my King, I am the servant you have summoned. I belong to the assassin class. Please do not let my looks fool you, I am capable for much more than you could imagine. I will help you crush your enemies to pieces and win the Holy Grail. I am yours to commands my King."

Crowley was obviously dumbfounded. He was used to be respected like that but mostly because of fear not cause of his status. And even though he never met that man in his life before, the tone of his voice was showing respect towards him as King. Then still not sure as to what to believe he replied.

"One last thing, what is your name?" This man had stirred his curiosity and he wanted to know who he really was.

"My name is Loki, Norse god of trickery and deceit, at your commands my king."

Crowley laughed evilly. "Ahahahaha …I couldn't have summoned a more suitable servant. Now then, there is much to be done, let me tell what I have in store for you." He said, while he was laughing satisfied at how things progressed.

**I didn't use the original fate stay night procedure to summon a servant, because I wanted to be original. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Next chapter is DOGGE time.**


	10. The monster and the hunter

**Chapter 9**

Shirou and Tohsaka took a cab from the hospital back to Shirou's home. Shirou fell asleep along the way. The driver noticed it and asked Tohsaka who was awake.

"Tough night…hmm?"

"Yeah you can't imagine what he went through today."

The cab driver sympathized with Shirou "I understand, I had my fair share of tough nights as well, I can relate to him, so mind me for asking why were you at the hospital?"

"His girlfriend had an accident today and she had to be hospitalized. The doctors operated her a couple of hours ago and now she's resting."

The driver apologized and gave his wishes. "Oh I see, I'm sorry. I hope your friend will be okay. I wish her well."

"Yeah I do hope so too, she is a very important and dear person to me too." For the rest of the road no one talked inside the car and Shirou kept sleeping.

"Hmm… when did we arrive here?" Shirou asked when the taxi stopped outside his house.

"While you were dreaming. "Tohsaka joked. They paid the driver and entered the house.

Shirou reached his hand to turn on the lights and headed to the living room.

"I'm going to sleep, if you want to eat anything, see what's in the fridge and suit yourself. Good night….." His voice was showing just how tired he was.

"WAIT…..!" Tohsaka shouted and made him jump in surprise.

"What is it now Tohsaka…?" He was annoyed.

"Where am I sleeping?"

He shouted angrily at her "What do you mean where? Pick any empty room you like or go sleep at the quests room in the courtyard. That's where you slept in the past when I was accommodating you. Please, the hour is past 1:00 am, I'm dead tired and I feel terribly about today's event, don't bother me with such stupid things."

Tohsaka apologized. "I'm sorry Shirou, I am tired as well, so forgive me if I am acting strange. I promise, I won't bother you anymore, I'll be heading now to the quests room in order to rest. "Good night."

"Yeah, whatever, good night, see you in the morning."

They both went to their respective rooms and a few hours passed quietly. Shirou fell asleep almost immediately, though he often woke up due to nightmares.

The electronic clock beside him was showing 5:23 am, Shirou had woken up again, it was the third time in four hours,. The short periods of time he slept weren't enough for him to rest. He changed sides inside his futon, closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again. That night was going to be tough for him.

His eyelids were heavy and he was slowly falling into slumber again. His mind was blank and he was about to fall asleep very soon, but then while he was in a near-sleep state, he heard a dog's barking, which was coming from outside the house. It was barking loudly and it annoyed Shirou.

"What's with this dog at this hour?" He cursed his own luck and turned side again.

The dog's kept barking even louder now, which freaked him out. He jumped out of the futon, opened the door to the garden and shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DAMN DOG, I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR KIND TODAY." The barking stopped, he took a large breath and went back in.

He was ready to slip in his futon again. But then the barking started again, this time it was so loud, that Shirou could have sworn that the barking came through a music amplifier. It wasn't only louder it sounded like there were more dogs barking now.

"I'll freaking kill them…." He thought as he opened the garden's door to drive the dogs away from the house but what he saw left him speechless. He forgot to even breathe. He wasn't angry anymore, he was simply dumfounded, he stood there for a while trying to come in terms with what he was seeing. Tohsaka then came out of her room, because of the noise. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. The view was simply too extraordinary even for her to deal with.

In the center of the courtyard, a small human figure was standing, the figure looked like a little girl, she had braided chestnut hair, which looked red under the light of the moon. She was wearing a golden circlet on her head, and a white dress with blue stripes. The dress was decorated with a gold -green belt and had a green gem knit on the chest. She had a mischievous look on her face and she looked like a naughty little kid. But that was not all, what made Shirou and Tohsaka freak out wasn't her childlike figure or the overwhelming magical energy she was emanating, they had experienced similar things in the past so they could not be surprised just by that. What really surprised them was something else, something terrifying, something that would label her as a monster.

The little girl wasn't standing on her feet, but instead four dog heads were emerging from beneath her skirt, they didn't have body or legs, the looked like octopus tentacles but with a dog head. They had black fur and bloodthirsty red eyes, their white teeth shone brightly under the twilight. They looked so sharp that they could easily chew through metal. Shirou regained his composure and asked her hesitantly.

"What are you ….?" And he waited for her reply.

"Me I am but just little girl and I came here to play with you or that girl over there, depends on your answer at my question if you will be the lucky one to play with me and my dogs" She said in a childish voice while she smiled innocently.

It was obvious that she was dangerous and that this affair wouldn't end without a fight. Yet Tohsaka asked her. "What do you wish to know ?" Her voice had her usual composure, but with a slight hint of fear.

The little girl smiled and said in a cheery tone. "I'm really happy, you are cooperative, I'll make sure to play with you a lot if you happen to be the one I'm looking for."

"So…." Her voice suddenly became serious. "Can you please tell me which one of you is the master, my dog Cyril told me there was a master in that house, but unfortunately he couldn't distinguish who the master is, because you are both magi. So whoever the master is, I'd like him to take a step forward please, as for the other one , he can leave, I only want to play with the master and his servant. You see me and my dogs are really bored after we played with that woman earlier this afternoon. She was entertaining as she put up quite the performance, but at the end she got tired and my dogs may have overplayed with her. But who cares for such details? So… which one of you is the master?" Her cheerful tone has returned and she was awaiting impatiently for a reply from either Shirou or Tohsaka.

"Master…? What master…? What are you…"said Tohsaka but then Shirou's loud voice stopped her.

He was trembling in anger and he tried speaking as calmly as humanly possible. "You said, you "_played'_' with a woman this afternoon, right? Don't tell me that woman was inside a mansion in a neighborhood nearby?" he already probably knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

"Why do you even care? Well I'll tell since I'm such a nice girl. Yeah, it was in a neighborhood nearby and she played really well with my dogs and they absolutely loved it. Especially Zoey, she had some real fun chewing the meat of her big boobs all the way to her heart" an evil smile formed on her lips.  
"In fact Zoey hates women with big boobs, so do I. Personally…" her sentence was interrupted by Shirou's yelling.

"TRACE ON" and he replicated with magic two swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, a pair of short-swords which were Shirou's favorite weapons and the ones he was the most adept with. Each sword represented Ying and Yang and each sword had one of these symbols carved on their blades. That's why they also had opposite colors, black and white.

He held firmly each sword in hand and rushed quickly towards that monster's place. His face was showing just how much anger and hatred he felt right now. When he heard that this thing was the one who attacked Sakura, his inner switch flipped and his instincts took over reason. He was clearly no match for her, he knew it, her power was equal to that of a servant, he would probably die, but that didn't trouble him at the moment. All he was thinking was to take revenge for Sakura.

A malicious and scary smile formed on the little girl's lips, then she said happily. " So I see you want to play with my dogs, I'm sure they really wanna eat you…I mean **meet** you."

She then shouted at her dogs, who were awaiting eagerly for their master's command. "Ajax, Achilles, sic him."

Upon hearing her command, two dogs looked with hostility towards Shirou who was charging forward, they barked at him, and then their octopus like bodies extended and they reached to bite him.

He clashed with the two dog heads and fought them as he was trying not to get bitten. A slight scratch from their teeth could easily slash deep into his flesh, he didn't want to imagine, what would happen if he was bitten by them. He was covering all his vital spots skilfully and had fended off most of their attacks, except for a few scratches on his arms, he was holding fine. Nevertheless he was always on the defensive he could not counterattack, only block or dodge their attacks which were slowly driving him to the corner.

The girl noticed that Shirou was under heavy pressure from her two dogs and she then commanded the third head. "Go Zoey" she shouted.

Another dog extended his body and was aiming for Shirou's unguarded side. Shirou could see the attack coming but he could neither dodge it nor block it, he was too busy with the other two heads. If that attack got him, it was all over. Suddenly he was regretting his foolish decision to go against her. Luckily for him the girl didn't take Tohsaka into account.

"Take this you monster." She screamed and from her finger a beam of light was shot to that third monster's head, which stopped its charge in order to dodge it. Then another flash of light exploded brightly at his location and blinded the other two heads. Shirou took that chance to retreat and regroup with Tohsaka.

"Thanks Tohsaka, I owe you one."

She spoke fast. "Don't mention it, now let's see what we can do about that monster, she said that she was looking for a master, so she is probably a servant, a caster is the most possible answer about her class.

"Caster? I thought casters fought with spells, not with dog tentacles?" Shirou asked.

"Maybe they are her familiars, anyway she said something about looking for a master. I'm not a master and neither are you I suppose? Isn't that right?"

He nodded her positively and said "But a servant and a master? haven't we went through all these already? I thought that the Holy Grail wouldn't manifest itself for about fifty years or so. Why is there a servant here? Do you think that maybe her appearance has anything to do with those disturbances you told us at the phone?

She pondered for a while and said with a blank face "I honestly don't have the foggiest idea. Right now we should think how we can survive this. I have an idea. I will stall her here in the courtyard and you will go inside the house and do the summoning for a servant, if she is a servant then only another servant can stop her now, neither you nor I can. Are you with me?" she asked him

He then realized what she was telling him, She was telling him to participate again into the Holy Grail War, this madness that brought them suffering nine years ago, him, her, Sakura, Rider and many more people were its victims. She was telling him to abandon his peaceful up until now life be a master once again and risk his live into this stupid fight. He didn't actually had a choice to begin with, one of them had to summon a servant or they were both done for good.

"Why don't you be the one to do the summoning? Why does it have to be me? You are better magus than I am and you will have a better chance to summon a stronger servant than me?" He asked her.

"It is simple, doing the summoning takes time, which we don't have now and between the two of us I believe I am better suited to stall her, I can buy you more time than you can for me. So please go now. I can manage her for a while."

Her reasoning was correct of course, Shirou as a physical fighter would have a problem dealing with all four dogs simultaneously, but Tohsaka could use her magic to defend against their multiple attacks from afar. He agreed with Tohsaka's suggestion and started running towards the house.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? "Yelled the little girl and at the exact same moment all four of the dog heads went after Shirou. But four red explosions stopped them and Tohsaka spoke.

"Now you are fighting me, BITCH, let's see what you've got?" Tohsaka challenged the monster girl, drawing away the attention from Shirou. The dog heads growled and barked at her, but she remained calm and launched another barrage of magical attacks at them.

"Let's see if your puppies can handle my magic" She said provokingly.

"Ahahaha…..Okay everyone it's time for some fun" And she pointed her finger at Tohsaka. At her finger's move all four dogs heads lunged at Tohsaka furiously.

Meanwhile Shirou had entered the house and was making preparations for the summoning as fast as he could, he didn't have much time before Tohsaka reached her limit.

"Magic circle check, drops of blood check, tuft of hair check, summoning spell check. Let's do this, here goes nothing." And he started chanting fast.

"_By the ancient gods and all divines, I summon thou,_

_My blood, is your blood,_

_My body, is your body_

_My wish, is your command,_

_Thou shall not defy me and thou shall not disobey me and_

_Thy shall give you power to fight and_

_Together we shall vanquish our foes._

_By the power of The Holy Grail,_

_I summon thou forth,_

_Come now thy Servant."_

The summoning was successful, as the circle glowed bright red, and sparkles were quickly descending from the ceiling and were forming the servant's figure. They sparkles disappeared after a few seconds and then a bright red flash, blinded him. When he opened his eyes, inside the circle was a man, who looked at him and said

"I am the servant rider. Are you my master kid?" His voice was firm and even though he appeared to be mocking him, he seemed an honest person.

The servant was taller than Shirou, he had dark blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a simple black t shirt and a dark green jacket along with a pair of blue jeans and running shoes. He didn't wear any kind of armor like Saber (Shirou previous servant in the last Holy Grail War), but he was holding a machete on his right hand, which to Shirou's surprise had an AC/DC's sticker on it.

"Yes I am you master and I need your help. There is someone in my courtyard who is trying to kill me and my friend, I need your help to take her down." He briefed him up about the situation, they were currently in.

"Lead the way" The servant answered willingly. And they started running towards the courtyard.

The situation was pretty much as he had anticipated. Tohsaka was nearly at her limit and the dog heads were all assaulting her nonstop. She was throwing them magical beams and energy balls as fast as she could but they had the upper hand and they were advancing slowly but steadily towards her. Tohsaka saw Shirou and the servant he just summoned, her eyes went wide open, but she snapped back immediately. And shouted at them.

"A little help would be really nice right now"

After hearing her words Shirou, recreated the pair of sword he was previously holding and told his servant. " We are going to attack her from two sides, I go left, you go right grab Tohsaka and then come help me, ok?" he waited for his servant confirmation but what he heard surprised him.

"I have a better idea I draw all the attention and you go save the girl, then both of you go hide someplace safe and wait for me to clean up this mess." He said and started running.

Shirou was surprised, he opened his mouth to complain about the plan, but his servant had already jumped into the fray. He sighed and decided to go along with his rebellious servant's plan for now. His speed was extraordinary, he was of the rider's class after all, , but it wasn't only his speed that was impressive. He was good with swords as well. With the machete he was holding at his right hand, he slashed the dog heads in every chance he got. The dogs were dizzy, his speed had confused them and they were missing their attacks, the little girl was getting angry as she was seeing that her pets failed to even scratch their target.

Their clash continued for about a minute, during that time Shirou's servant had slashed the dogs dozens of times and have wounded all of them as they were all bleeding, yet he could never go for the killing blow, not even once. Still Shirou and Tohsaka were looking at him impressed at his abilities, he was dealing with such ease with the same thing that drove both of them in a corner. That was a servant's power after all, no matter how strong a human is, his strength cannot compare to that of a servant.

The servant slashed one more time one of the dogs heads and then he jumped backwards, reached his hand for the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a silver gun, both of them were really surprised to see something like that. They hadn't met before a servant who was using modern weaponry.

He shouted "Eat silver, you SON OF A BITCH." And aimed his gun at the little girl, he fired. The moment before that happened all of the dogs simultaneously got in the way to protect their master. The first dog head received the bullet and then howled in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO CYRIL….AAAA…. NOW YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE. I WILL SHOW YOU HOW FOOLISH YOU ARE TO FIGHT A MONSTER LIKE ME." The little girl had lost any fragment of humanity she had a moment ago. Her face was distorted by anger and her voice wasn't that of a little girl, not even close to human, it was that of a monster.

Shirou's servant then, unmoved by her attitude emotionlessly said. "Little girl, I have seen hell and fought numerous monsters during my lifetime. Believe me you are nowhere near close to what I have experienced. So if you don't want me to fill your puppies with holes, I suggest you leave now. And leave me and those kids here alone."

Caster staggered, even though she was not scared of him, she was sure that this man's worlds were holding some truth. His inhumanly emotionless face before her validated her opinion and she decided to back off for now. Her dogs were injured and she also needed a plan before trying to take them on again. Before she jumped off the fence she said to all of them.

"You are lucky I have to tend to my dogs wounds, I'll be back and when I will, I'll make sure to make you take back those impudent words you just said. I will show you HELL, I AM A MONSTER after all, nothing like those you claim to have faced." She disappeared in the morning mist still laughing.

"Ooof…. that was a tough nut. It's gonna be hard to crack it." Said Shirou's servant while he was still looking at the direction the little girl disappeared.

Shirou then spoke. "Yeah, you could say that again, but we have other problems now. I think we should prepare ourselves for the police. One the neighbors surely must have called them due to all that ruckus, we caused. I wonder what we will say to them. It sure was nice that when that kind of thing happened nine years ago, there were no houses around here and I never had this kind of problem before. I have to think of a really good explanation to give to the police" He scratched his chin as he was thinking his excuse.

His servant answer relieved him of that stress. " Do not worry, I handle cops really well, I know how they work and what they want to hear in order to leave you alone. You must sound convincing when you lie to them. Let me explain them the situation when they arrive."

Shirou was surprised to hear that. "Just what kind of heroic spirit that man is, he wears modern clothes, uses guns and now he's telling me that he has plenty of experience of dealing with the police. Hope he is not the heroic spirit of a gangster or something." He thought as he smiled awkwardly at him.

The servant then spoke again. "Now one last thing, before I take care of the cops, I want to make sure that my baby is ok."

"Excuse me, your what…? You have a BABY?" Shouted Shirou, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yeah I do, I came here with her, she must be nearby, probably out in the street." He said while he was heading to the front door.

He stepped outside and said happily "Here she is, my baby, do you wanna see her? How beautiful, she is."

Shirou walked towards him and shouted "Are you completely out of your mind? You brought your baby daughter to the Holy Grail War and not only that you ditched her on the road? Just how irresponsible of a parent can someone be? I wonder why I summoned a servant like you? You should really….."he cut his sentence midterm as he saw his servant's 'baby'.

" You are crazy, you know that."Shirou said and his servant replied.

He smiled and said "Yeah, my brother had the same reaction as you did when she saw her for the first time after I got her."

**My favorite Smite goddess kicked some ass in this chapter. I would like to ask any Smite fans if you liked the usage of her ingame quotes?  
I'm going to write more of them if you do, for Caster and the other gods and goddesses as well, there will be more gods appearing later than the numbers of servants that the Holy Grail allows, but all in due time.**

**Also if anyone is wondering about Dean's weapons, I suggest you look Chapter 4 (A Brotherly tragedy) to see the reason. Also now you know what Sam saw at the TV news that day and freaked out.**

**Next chapter: Saber summoning and a little something to spice things up.**

**I'm leaving for vacations tomorrow so there won't be an update for a while.  
Hope you are enjoying the story so far and to all of you, have a GOOD SUMMER ****＼（＾=＾）／**


	11. The Angel and his Sword

**This chapter takes place in the future two days (in USA time) after the attack of Caster at Shirou's residence. Some important events before that are preceding, but they will be revealed in future chapters.**

* * *

**The Angel and his Sword**

**Sunday morning 12:03pm USA time.**

The doors to Heaven have been repaired at last, normally the repairs would have taken longer to complete, but thanks to Castiel's help who worked nonstop since Friday; everything was in order. They were done and he was finally back on Earth, in order to see how the brothers were doing. He couldn't locate them anywhere on the country so he thought they must have been at the safe house which had protection against both demons and angels. Their safe house was a perfect underground fortress.  
It operated on its own power source and had two identical reserves in case of failure. This kind of power system could solve the energy problem of the planet, but the Men of letters (the people who used that safe house as a base before the Winchesters) never shared their secrets with the common folk.  
In fact they were quite the arrogant pricks who thought highly of themselves, because of their vast knowledge of the universe. Ironically that was what ultimately lead to their demise. They believed that because they knew how to kill a demon they were safe, but a demon possessed one of their members and destroyed their organization from the inside. That was their end and their existence would have stayed a buried secret if it wasn't for the Winchesters, who discovered one day that their grandfather was a Man of letters and they were his living legacies.  
Castiel thought of many things he wanted to share with his friends, as he was walking along the road. He wanted to know what happened that night with Metatron, tell them that he's now in charge of Heaven and everything will return to their previous peaceful state. And of course ask them what their plans are for now. He was carrying a box of beers with him to celebrate the reunion.  
He began treading faster; his brown trench coat was now good as new thanks to Hannah, who offered to fix it; of course she used her angel magic to make it look as it was just bought from the shop. She offered to clean up his other clothes as well, since he was going on a visit and she suggested him that he should look presentable. Castiel took up on her offer and he gave her his clothes. As Castiel remembered the scene, he couldn't help, but chuckle.

**An hour ago**

"Castiel, I'm telling you can't go visit the brothers like this." Hannah said as she touched her forehead in frustration.

"Why can't I? Those two never really bothered with appearances anyway. They won't even notice it. Besides, why don't you clean me up with magic? It will be easier and faster this way." said Castiel in an effort to defend himself.

Hannah though was determined to do as she wanted and said confidently "True I could clean you with magic but I won't. You haven't regained your grace yet and you can't rely on other angels all the time; not for such things that you can easily do yourself." Castiel tilted his head in question.

She sighed tired and said. "How can I say it? It is not polite to visit someone's home, if you are dressed like this. Your clothes have dirt on them and they have holes.  
Honestly!  
Have you taken a look at yourself lately?! You worked nonstop all these hours and your clothes are a mess. I demand that you let me fix them up and that you go take a bath before going to visit them." She sounded absolute. She didn't seem like she was going to _"no"_ for an answer.

"I think you are overreacting Hannah. I understand your zeal, but this is not work, you don't have to be so uptight." Castiel calmly explained her.

But she was unmoved, her face was telling him so, as she gave him a glare that was like saying him _"You will either do it yourself or I swear I'm going to sprinkle you with the hose." _

Castiel accepted his fate and started undressing in front of her. When Hannah saw him, her cheeks turned red.

"W-What do you think you are doing now? I am thankful that you decided to take my advice, but could you wait until I left the room before undressing?"  
She was embarrassed to see her boss like this. She didn't know if she should leave or stay until he finishes undressing. She decided to do the first. She walked towards the door, but she heard Castiel shouting her name from behind.

"Hey Hannah… where are you going? I thought you were going to take my clothes. I can't give them to you if you are not here. Wait please until I'm done." Castiel ordered her.  
_"I don't mean to tease her, but she asked for it. She could have just fixed me up with her magic in the first place. Time for a little payback"_ he thought as he was removing his shirt and proceeded to take off his pants.

Hannah remained stuck in one place, with her eyes staring at the white marble floor. She waited for a few moments and then she lifted her head to see if Castiel was done. She saw him wearing only his underwear, holding out the rest of his clothes at her with an unfitting smile on his face. She immediately shut her eyes, then she reached to grab them with her right hand while with the left she covered her eyes. Even though she tried not to peek on Castiel, she couldn't help, but take a quick glimpse at his well-built body.

She grabbed Castiel's clothes and asked him "Is that all? Can I take my leave now?" Still with her eyes shut.

"Actually….there is one more thing, I want from you…..while I was working at the repairs I badly hurt my arm and I would have trouble washing my back so if you don't mind…..  
I would like you to enter the bath with me and help me out. Of course you can't enter with those clothes, you will have to undress as well, or you will get wet." He was ready to burst out in laughter, but he held back his urge to see her reaction.

Hannah cheeks turned from light red to tomato red, she opened her eyes flustered and blinked multiple times.  
"Eeeeek…!" She shrieked.  
She scolded him harshly. "Are you out of your mind Castiel? You do know that we will be breaking the rules if we do that. What will the others say if they learnt about it? Plus I have no experience on that matter maybe you should ask someone who knows, I can find you one if you like." She panted and stared him.

Castiel closed his eyes waiting to be slapped on the face for saying something so outrageous to her. But he was taken by surprise, when he opened them and he saw Hannah standing there looking him with puppy eyes. He thought to himself.

_"__Wait why she is still here? I thought she would have left. She couldn't possibly want to…"_ Her intense stare was driving him crazy, he wanted to lunge at her, pin her down and do all sort of stuff with her. He brought himself closer to her and hugged her. She was weak. Nothing like the dynamic person she normally was.

"C-Castiel…! What are you doing?" Castiel's unexpected move made Hannah's eyes open wide.

Castiel didn't answer her instead he grabbed her head, forced her to look him and kissed her. She resisted him and backed off a few steps. "What are you doing? What was that about?"

Castiel was determined not to let her go and grabbed her again by her waist and brought her closer to him. "Hey let me go, I must go clean your clothes now and you have to go bathe so I….."

_"__THUMP_"

Castiel had thrown her at the wall, he held her firmly by the wrists and pressed his lips against hers. They were soft and tasted sweet. He felt her hot breath in his mouth.  
He let go of her wrists, still kissing her, and he started to run his fingers over the smooth skin of her thigh in a feverish motion.

"Castie…..hold on!"

"Let me handle this Hannah, it will relax you." His finger reached her chest. "You will feel more comfortable if I take this off." Castiel removed her white jacket and started undoing her shirt one button at a time. Hannah grabs onto Castiel as if to stop him, but she cannot fight, she's under his control. As soon as the last button is unfastened and the cloth is removed, Castiel stares at Hannah's bare skin.

She turned away her gaze from Castiel and in a really girly voice she said "Don't look at me like that, I'm embarrassed." Castiel wasn't doing it on purpose of course. He couldn't take his eyes off Hannah.  
Like her soft looking breasts, her long smooth chocolate hair,  
her shoulders that look slender and soft  
and her gorgeous thighs coming out of her skirt.  
He was fascinated by all of her feminine parts.

"You are beautiful!"

She looked at him "Are you sure it is ok to do something like this? Have you ever done it before?"

Castiel gulped as he remembered his first time. "Yes I had sex before. Well it turned out bad though, because later I found out she was a grim reaper that was after my life and I had to kill her afterwasrds, but the experience itself was magnificent so relax and let yourself go."

"If you say so, I'll do as you tell me to." Castiel backed off from her and asked her.

His face was serious "You don't want to have sex with me Hannah? If you are only forcing yourself, because I'm your boss, we should end this now."

"Wait…..what you are asking me now is unfair. How could I not want to do it with you? Of course I want to.  
B-but it's that, how will thing be between us after tonight?  
Will we able to work together again as we used to?  
We have Heaven to rebuild, if our relationship is unstable then there will be problems.  
If we…." Castiel put his finger on her mouth.

"Shh…As I said you always worry too much. Do not concern yourself with such things now." She smiled at him sweetly.  
"Are you feeling better now? Do you still want to do it with me?"

She chuckled "Don't worry about me, right now I just want you to jam it in…... NOW! "

Castiel was taken aback by hearing these words coming from his assistant's mouth "_Now she tries to talk dirty. Hmm I may have judged her wrong, she actually is a person who knows how to enjoy herself. This is surely going to be fun."_ He thought before throwing her on his desk and made love to her.

* * *

**CURRENT TIME**

While he was reminiscing that, Castiel realized that he was already at the safe house. He approached and knocked the metallic door twice with his free hand, as he was holding the box with the beers with the other.

He heard neither footsteps nor voices _"Maybe they are sleeping"_ he thought.

"HEY DEAN, SAM, guess who is back? I've brought beers too. COME ON now you lazy asses, open up."

Still no response, he knocked again and again and called them one more time.  
Nothing! Absolute silence.  
He started to worry, he knew it wasn't right to do it, but he had no choice. He reached for his inner pocket and took out the spare pair of keys which they have given him in case of emergency. He unlocked the door and stepped in.

It was pitch black inside, the only light was coming from the door. He looked for the light switches.  
"Come on now, I'm sure they were here somewhere." After a few moments in the dark, he found them and flipped them. Two old fashioned power switches like in the movies.

The safe house was as he remembered it. A staircase was going down from where he stood and lead to the main control room. The control room had some outdated communication devices like a telegraph and WWII radio which surprisingly were still functioning perfectly. In the center of the room there was a map of the global which was connected to a supercomputer down in the basement. Past the control room was the library. There were all kinds of books in there. Books about monsters, ghosts, demons even fairytales and porn magazines. On the left side of the library there was a small room which the brothers decided to call _"Armory"_ since it was filled with swords from every era, which to this day were pretty sharp. And on the right side there was a small kitchen. In the middle of the library there was a long wooden table made of mahogany. On this table Dean and Sam usually planned their strategy for their upcoming hunts. Castiel noticed that it was filled with open books and notes as usual.

_ "__So they are out on a hunt. But if that's the case why can't I find them anywhere?!"_ Castiel thought half worryingly and went beyond the library where their private rooms where located to see if he could find a note of some sort as to where they are.

He entered Dean's room first. To his surprise it was empty. All of Dean's personal belongings were missing and only some unimportant things were left. Some old porn magazines, a worn out set of sports clothes and an old pair of sock with holes. Nothing else; it was as if he decided to move out and took all of his stuff with him.

_"__Maybe they are on the run and they are hiding somewhere else in order to escape. If that's the case they should have left behind a clue behind that I should be able to understand as to where they have gone. I should look in Sam's room as well."_  
Castiel's conclusion was reasonable, since they beat Metatron and Castiel became the new ruler of Heaven, there may be still some of Metatron's supporters hunting down Dean and Sam for revenge.

He went straight to Sam's room which was located to the opposite side of his brother's room. He stepped in and looked around observing the place carefully.

"Certainly Sam must have left in a hurry as well. His closets were open and clothes were missing, but the room was not completely empty. It is not like Dean's room where all of his stuff is gone. Of course the weapon case was empty as well". But Castiel noticed something else on Sam's bed, he saw a piece of paper on the covers.

"Maybe it is a clue!" He said out loud as he went closer and grabbed it. It was written by Sam and what surprised him even more was that it was addressed to him. He started reading it quietly.

_Hello Cass_

_This is Sam, if you are reading this, then the gates of Heaven are probably restored. I'm happy for you, you have a chance to build your home like you want to. Along with the others up there. Unfortunately things didn't turn out that well for us. I don't really know how to say it, but we are the Winchester brothers no more. I walk alone now._

_I'm sure this will surely make you feel bad, but I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to Dean. We all knew what was at stake when we decided to take on this task. And unfortunately Dean drew the short end of the straw. He passed away smiling so I want you to do that as well. Consider it Dean's last wish._

_As for me I cannot accept it just yet, you see I saw something that made me think that maybe he's not gone. I know that you will probably think that I'm going crazy, in fact I believe so too; but I just can't get out of my mind what I saw. I'm sure it was an optical illusion or my mind playing me tricks, but I decided to look into it._

_So what I want to say is that I'm leaving to go search for him. Because I know that you will surely try to follow me, I made sure to tattoo on my body the angelic symbols that keep me hidden from angels. You know, the ones you taught us how to write. I'm just telling you beforehand so you won't search for me in vain. I beg you, please don't follow me. Go help your people and leave me alone. I just want to confirm that what I saw was an illusion. Only then I would be able to let him go. Rest assured, when this is all over, I'll be the one to call you and have some drinks with you._

_Your friend Sam._

_P.S. I burned Dean along with all of his personal close belongings and then I burnt the rest separately, so I'm pretty sure that what I saw was not a ghost. Ghosts cannot drive the Impala, which happens to be in the garage downstairs. That's why I desperately want to confirm what I saw. Don't worry I'll make sure that the impersonator gets what he deserves._

He finished reading Sam's letter. He sighed and said out loud in a sad voice. "So Metatron managed to kill Dean before falling for my trap. Damn it! I should have been faster.  
If I had, none of this would have happened." Then he remembered what Sam asked him to do.

"_I don't want you to blame yourself, for what happened to Dean. We all knew what was at stake when we decided to take on this task"_

_"__Right, right, But still I cannot get over it so easily. Anyway, I wonder why he would ask me something as ridiculous as to give up on Dean.  
Especially when there's a chance that he's still alive. Those two were in the first place the ones who taught me to never abandon your family. I should go look over the books Sam was searching in the library and search his room for any clues as to which his destination is."_ He started carefully going again all over the room and when he failed to found something he headed to the library to study the books.

Even though he studied them carefully, he didn't find anything substantial. Only some books that were referring to the Holy Grail, which supposedly God created and it contained His will. It was said that it could grant any wish as it was omnipotent.  
As an angel he knew that the Holy Grail was but a human myth. He thought so, because when he first learnt about it, was when humans started creating religions; if it truly existed he would have known, or so he thought.

_"__Hmm I wonder if Father is crazy enough to create something as powerful as Him. I'm sure He would do it, just to kill time."_ Castiel thought when he read the _'omnipotent'_ part.

The documents and all the notes he found were mostly useless. He was ready to give up, then he had an epiphany.  
"The computer!"  
"Of course, Sam might have searched in the web for information. If I go through the browsing history I might find something." He shouted out loud.

Castiel turned on the safe house's computer. Well computer was the word to describe it, but in truth it was much more capable than a normal computer. It was powered by a super battery which the Men of letter created; it had the computing power of a modern supercomputer, and it could be used to find demon or angel activity throughout the world and display it on the giant monitor map in the control room. It was truly a miracle of technology and magic that the men of Letter kept hidden for ages. One of Sam and Dean's friend Charlie, managed to connect this computer to the internet and modify if so that it would be _"user friendly"._

Castiel had learnt to use the computer by watching the brothers operate it who learnt it from Charlie who taught herself. He opened the browser and looked through the browsing history. What he found out was worth the search. Apparently at a city called Fuyuki in Japan, a woman was assaulted by a wild animal that nearly killed her and that monster attacked again another house later that day. There was footage video from a witness, he pressed play as he mumbled.

"Fuyuki…..why does this name sound familiar? Have I seen it before somewhere? Nah… I can't remember now" He sighed disappointed and watched the video.

Smashing and exploding sounds could be heard inside the house. Then a bright red flash appeared and unclear voices shouting frantically were heard. Then again battle sounds and screams echoed and finally a gunshot. After a while a silhouette jumped over the wall and disappeared before the camera could focus on its position, the witness slowly walked towards the house's entrance. A car was parked outside it was a black antique car.

_"__Is that the Impala? But how? The car is inside the garage below. It must be another car identical to the one here."_ Castiel thought immediately, but the video footage wasn't over.  
The front door opened and a man came out. If he wasn't told that he was dead, his question would normally be. _"Why Dean took the Impala and travelled to Japan?"_ That's how much the man he saw looked like Dean, Castiel simply didn't know what to believe.

Then he had another epiphany. He remembered where he had seen the name of that Japanese city. It was at one of the reports Hannah gave him two days ago, he had placed it inside his desk to study it later, but he never did. He simply forgot about its existence and it would have remained like that, if it wasn't for tonight's event. He decided to return back to Heaven. After taking some of Sam's notes with him, he exited the safe house, locked the door behind him and called for an angel to pick him up.

He entered Heaven's hall and fast walked to his office. Hannah spotted him from afar. She walked towards him and in a perky voice she greeted him. "Hello Castiel, back so soon?"

Castiel wanted to explain to her, but he was in a hurry so he just sent her away. "Hannah I'm going into my office, please do not let anyone disturb me. I have something to do." He said so and left her behind dumfounded with a confused look on her face.

Castiel shut the door behind him and approached the drawer where the report was. He opened it and found it inside. After he finished studying it. It didn't take him long to draw the dots between his clues. A war was going to happen at that Fuyuki city and Dean had been summoned to fight as a soldier. And what was worse was that Sam was going right now at that place. They were both in danger and he wanted to help them, but without his grace going against those servants was suicide.

"I guess there is no other choice left then…. but to do that." He muttered to himself.

He had decided to follow the rules of the war and summon a servant of his own as well. Luckily for him, he managed to find the preparations for the ritual in one of Sam's notes. He did everything that was written at that piece of paper and began chanting, in hope that all of his efforts weren't in vain.

He finished the incantation and the magic circle glowed blue. Sparks began gathering inside the circle slowly forming a human figure. Castiel noticed that it was a female one. The room shone in a bright blue light and inside the circle a person appeared, a woman yielding an exquisite sword. She turned up her head to face him. Castiel couldn't see her face since she was wearing a mask that covered everything up her nose. She introduced herself.

"I am the saber class servant. You angel," she pointed at Castiel "are you my master?"

Castiel was shocked at her boldness, he gulped and answered to her "Yes I am the one who summoned you. My name is Castiel and I'm an angel of Heaven as you noticed correctly, I want you to help me with the Holy Grail War, I have some friends that need my help. Will you lend your sword Saber?" he asked.

She answered proudly "I am yours to command my master, I am your sword to this war and I shall be the one to protect you, even with my life, if the situation demands it."

After hearing her words, Castiel felt lucky that he summoned a servant like her. He was sure that she was a strong and valiant warrior who possessed both determination and courage. He shouted enthusiastically. "Okay Saber, let's go kick some ass." She remained silent.

"What is it?" Castiel asked her due to her sudden silence.

"I don't know your fighting style master, but I doubt that kicking our opponents at their buttocks is enough to take them down." She tilted her head confused.

"W-what? No I didn't mean that. What I mean is that…..nah forget it, I'll tell you some other time." Castiel shook his head in disappointment.  
"_I guess what the books were saying that the servant you summon has similar personality to the master is true. I remember asking the exact same thing to Dean. Oh yeah I should ask her name, I can't just call her Saber."_

Castiel cleared his throat and looked over at Saber "So, you haven't told your name yet. I'd like to know your true name, since we will be fighting side by side from now on."

Saber stood in a straight position and spoke in a clear voice "Since you are my master I suppose you should know. I have many names like Ichnaii, Adrasteia, or Rhamnous, but the most common and the one and the one that most people know is Nemesis."

Castiel gulped and took some steps back _"Nice going me. I summoned one of the few beings in the universe that were created to punish and even kill gods, if it was necessary.  
I should be really careful not to anger her. She might accidentally kill me."_

"What's wrong Castiel? What happened to your previous enthusiasm?" Nemesis asked him in a puzzled voice.

"Nothing, don't worry I'm just going to pack some stuff. You sit tight, over there ok?" He pointed at his office's chair. She nodded and sat on it; she crossed her legs and waited for him to finish his preparations for their trip.

**From now on the story will continue normally in the present (From now on everything happens in Japan's timeline). Since soon all of the protagonists will be gathered at Fuyuki city where the Holy Grail war will take place.**

**Also I had other thing in mind when I was writing the CastielxHannah scene. It didn't turn out as I had it envisioned in my head. I was intending to present it in more detail, but I thought I was getting out of topic while I wrote it so I let only the foreplay.  
****I'd like to hear, if you liked it that way.**


	12. Master meets Servant

**Fuyuki city, Saturday morning 6:17 am**

The police sirens could be heard from afar; their sound growing louder and louder as their car was approaching Shirou's residence which they were called to investigate; a neighbor had called them, because she heard the fuss from the battle with Caster. The car parked next to the front door, its tires' screech echoed in the neighborhood as it braked; the two front doors of the car opened; a male and a female officer stepped out. The two officers entered the courtyard which was looking pretty normal, considering the fact that a fight had taken place not too long ago; they rang the house's doorbell.

_"__DING, DONG"_

"I'm coming, please give me a moment." A man's voice was heard from inside the house.

The first officer looked at his to his partner sighed annoyed "See everything looks normal, just as I thought it would be. I told you that this lady who called us was probably a lunatic. There was no need to come here after all.  
Boy…! I hate morning cold. I'm freezing." He complained as he tightened his jacket around him.

"Well…! It's all part of the job, deal with it. I don't like it either getting dragged to the other side of the city, just because a random woman said she saw some kind of dog monster." Answered his partner.

"Since we agree on that; why did we have to come here? Our shift ends in half an hour.  
I can't wait to return home, take a hot bath and go sleep."

"She also mentioned something about some people fighting and she heard a gunshot as well didn't she? We had to come here for at least that much.  
So suck it!"

The male officer grumbled "I should have been a baker; yes a baker like my father and my grandfather before him. At least I would have had steady work hours."

"Will you stop your nagging already? Someone is coming."

The door opened. And a man with dark blond hair and green eyes appeared. He smiled at them and they greeted him by tipping their hats.

"Uhhm…Good morning officers…. Why are you here so early in the morning? Did something happen?" He asked them politely.

The female officer spoke first "Good morning sir, I'm really sorry if we woke you up, but you see we had a complaint from a neighbor, specifically Mrs. Chang who lives across the street. She called at the station earlier and stated that she heard people fighting here. How do you explain this Mr….?"

"Angus Young." The man answered. The male officer stared at him suspiciously.

"Excuse me for asking sir, isn't that the AC/DC's guitarist's name.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, my father was a big fan of their band and named me after him." The man explained.

"I see, but just for the procedure can you show me some ID card?"

"Of course" The man replied willingly and took out his wallet from inside his breast pocket. He opened it and showed the policeman his ID. The officer took it in his hand and after inspecting it he returned it to him.

"Everything seems in order. Now can you explain us what happened here? Did a brawl really take place here?"

The man at the door brushed his hair awkwardly and said. "Ooh I see….! Well I'm sorry that you came here for nothing, but what Mrs. Chang heard was nothing more than a small fight I had some minutes ago with a drunkard. You see I just came from abroad to visit my friend living here and after I arrived at her house and the taxi that brought me here left ; a drunk man came out of nowhere and demanded me to hand over my wallet.  
I noticed his condition and I asked him to put the knife down and calm down, he refused and attacked me, so I was forced to defend myself, what Mrs. Chang must have heard was probably the noises of the two of us fighting."

"So she was correct when she reported that she heard people fighting, but it turned out to be nothing more than a drunkard asking for drinking money." The male officer muttered.

"This time the female officer took the initiative and asked "But how did you manage to defend yourself from an armed assault?"

"As I said he was drunk as hell and I know a thing or two about self-defense."

"I see, one last thing, sir and we are done." Said the female officer.

"Of course." He answered in a willing voice.

The female officer made her question "Mrs. Chang mentioned that she saw a monster jumping over the fence? She said it looked like a human with dog tentacles as legs. How can you explain that?"  
She tried to sound as professional as possible when she described the monster. Disturbing people at this ungodly hour for something as ludicrous as this could make even the most patient people lose their temper.

The man at the door rubbed his nose and said "Well…I'm not sure how can I explain something like this. I should let my friend who lives here explain it since she knows Mrs. Chang better than me. Please wait a minute, she was having a morning shower when you came. I'm going to call her now." He went back in and came out with a woman after a while.

The woman had her hair wrapped in a bath towel which was wet ; the hair that came out of the towel were still drooling. She saw the two officers and greeted them with a smile. "Good morning officers, how can I help you? I'm sorry for my inappropriate appearance, but I was taking a bath when Angus called me."

"No need to apologize. We're sorry for interrupting your bath madam for something like this, but could you please explain us the reason why Mrs. Chang says she saw what she saw?"

"Of course, officer, Angus here explained me the situation, when he came to get me. Everything he said you was true. I was expecting him to arrive here right around this hour, so I was awake when he arrived. When I heard voices from outside the house I went to see what was going on. And I saw him fighting with a man who was holding a knife, thankfully he wasn't hurt and managed to drive the man away."

"Yeah your friend told us about this part already, can you please explain us why Mrs. Chang thinks she saw a dog monster coming out of your courtyard?"

"I was getting to that. As for your questions about Mrs. Chang, I must admit that I was quite surprised to hear something like that, it is strange even for her to say those kind of things. You see Mrs. Chang is somehow special, she has a rare medical condition. She suffers from hallucinations."

"What do you mean?" The male officer interjected.

"It is a rare mental disease whose name I can't remember right now.  
Anyway lately her condition has gotten worse, the hallucinations occur in an even more frequent rate as I've heard from people that take care of her. If she takes her pill she is usually fine but if she forgets to do so, those things happen."

"Poor woman!" said the female officer as she covered her mouth in surprise.

"Indeed! She also has no one to take care of her, no parents, no friends, no husband or a companion. Only some people of the neighborhood take care of her and make sure she is ok; sometimes I too bring her food or magazines to read."

"Interesting! Anything else about Mrs. Chang that we should know?" The male officer uttered loudly and gave his partner a look _"I told you so"._

"Well there are a few other things. I have figured out she likes staring at the moon especially during full moon nights I have seen her dancing in her courtyard. In fact she is quite the elegant dancer despite her condition."

"I see, anything else…?" The male officer asked indifferently, while writing down a synopsis of what he heard on his notebook.

"Well….Her only company despite visiting neighbors, is her pet rabbit which she has with her since the day she moved here."

"With all due respect madam, but we don't care about things like that, if there is nothing else to add; I believe we're finished here." The male officer responded abruptly.

"As you wish officer. Anyway what I'm trying to prove is this; as you might have already understood Mrs. Chang isn't the most trustworthy person in existence. What she claims she saw, was probably another one of her hallucinations."

"Yeah, we thought as much" The female officer cut in.

The male officer finished taking notes. He let out a small breath. "Thank you both for your cooperation, you have been really helpful both of you, lastly before we depart; would you like to file a warrant against the mugger?"

The man spoke. "No, it's not worth it. He was a miserable drunkard after all."

"As you wish sir." He put away his notebook in his jacket's pocket and addressed to both the man and woman at the door. "Ok since we are done, we shall depart now. Have a nice day sir, madam" The officers bid them farewell and left from the front door.

As soon as they were out of sight, the woman turned to look the man. "Well Dean I must admit, your plan was exquisite. They totally bought it."

"I told you it will work Rin. You also played your part really well. Have you been taking acting lessons or something?"

"No, but I'm used to lying. It is essential, if you want to succeed in my line of work."

"Yeah, mine too. In order to tell apart a liar, you must be a better liar than him. That's my opinion at least."

"And I totally agree with it" Tohsaka replied with a smile.

Another person came then at the door from inside the house and said to both of them.  
"What a lovely conversation you two have here!"

Dean looked at him and frowned displeased. "And here comes the party crusher. Will you quit with your grieving already?"

"He's right Shirou, it was the only thing we could do in order to get the police off our backs. Dean's idea was correct. Be thankful that the officers didn't dig any deeper or we would be in trouble now."

"Maybe! But still I can't believe you two. You lied to the police and you did it so casually, like you do this thing every day. I wouldn't be able to lie that well even if I practiced."

"I do it often at my work all the time" Tohsaka said proudly as she was removing the towel, she had put on to look like she was bathing. Her long black hair fell down and she fixed them with her hand.

Dean's answer was similar "Yeah me too, I did that a lot when I was alive, so I'm used to. Seriously now Shirou you must relax a little. How are you going to fight in this war, if you can't even tell a tiny lie to the police? Take an example from Rin, she is a natural at this"

"No comment, about that last thing, but seriously what's it with you?" He slapped the wall angrily. "You are unbelievable! From all the servants I have met so far; you are by far the most recalcitrant and the most annoying of them all.  
You may have saved us from that monster and I thank you for that, but from there everything went to hell.  
For starters, you lied to the police and risked to get us all in unnecessary trouble.  
You falsely blamed one of the neighbors for being crazy.  
And worst of all I learnt your true name from Tohsaka" Shirou pointed at Tohsaka who looked at him indifferently.

"Hey, in my defense, you are the one who told me that she actually dances alone in her garden during full moon nights; so I decided to use this information to make our story believable. I mean a person like this will probably seem like a lunatic to most people." Shirou grunted, because Dean was right.

"And as for the last thing, the reason is simple. Since Rin was the one who wanted to go along with my plan in the first place, we had to get acquainted with each over. Basic rule of a successful plan; know who you're working with. Well I didn't say my name to you when we first met, because we were under attack and you never asked me afterwards."

"Still that…." Shirou's sentence was interrupted by Tohsaka.

"Will you both shut it? I'm freezing here. Let's go in and have some breakfast. Solve your differences inside."

"Yeah Rin is right Shirou. It is chilly out there and I'm starving as well. I will answer all of your questions later inside. Now let's go I can't wait to taste how real japanese food tastes like. I have only eaten japanese food at Chinatown."

Shirou was ready to punch him in the face; annoyed by his arrogant attitude, but he decided to suppress it and wait for his servant's explanations during breakfast. "Ok sure, let's go have breakfast."

* * *

In the kitchen Shirou prepared the breakfast there without saying a word at Tohsaka and Dean, who were chatting happily about stuff.

He mumbled to himself "Why did I summon someone like him? This is a perfect match for Tohsaka not me. Man…..I miss Saber. She was really well behaved and never did anything to upset me."

Shirou placed the food dishes on the table and sat down along with the others.

"Let's dig in!" Dean shouted enthusiastically. He grabbed the chopsticks and started eating.

Shirou looked at him surprise as he was ready to swallow the first mouthful. He noticed his stare and asked him with a full mouth.

"Hmm….munch, munch….What? ...Do I have sauce on my face?"

Shirou opened his mouth to complain, but Tohsaka seemed to have realized the misunderstanding and explained before Shirou started ranting about Dean's behavior again.

"Shirou please understand. He's a foreigner, he probably doesn't know about our custom to say "_Itadakimasu"_ before eating."

Shirou let out an annoyed grunt and looked away from Dean; Tohsaka continued her lecture "And Dean please remember it next time, Shirou is easily annoyed by such things."

"Okay, I'm sowwy, Itadakmasu." He said with full mouth and returned to his food.

"You are supposed to say it before eating." Shirou complained frustrated.

The rest of the breakfast continued without further interruptions, except from Dean's grunts in his effort to eat the rice with chopsticks. Shirou got mad at Dean spilling his food all over the floor like a baby and he brought him a spoon so he could eat normally.

After they have eaten Dean asked Shirou "Do you happen to have coffee? The food was quite tasty, but if I don't drink coffee in the morning. I can't function correctly for the rest of the day."  
He stretched his arms above his head.

"Sorry dude, we have no coffee here." Shirou replied in a rather rude tone.

"Really?! How do you keep yourself awake without drinking coffee in the morning?" Dean asked surprised.

"Look, we have tea, if you don't like it, go buy coffee from outside, good luck finding money."  
Even though Shirou was normally understanding with his quests; he was being rude with Dean. His behavior just annoyed him.

"Pff…. what a grumpy person. You could have simply said "_no". _"

Shirou glared at him, but Dean continued his rumbling. "So Shirou, I couldn't help, but notice that this house is pretty big. Do you live here alone?"

Shirou turned his gaze away from Dean. "No I don't" he stated and he headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes hurryingly.

Dean tilted his head "You live with Rin then? I mean are you a couple?"

"Hell no! There is no way that…." Shirou shouted.

"Hey, I'm here thank you!" Tohsaka interjected.

"You are not a very talkative person you know. You act strangely when I ask you things and overreact at unimportant stuff."

Shirou barked "Overreact? Really?!" He dropped the dish he was holding at his hands; it fell on the floor and was smashed to bits.  
"In case you haven't understood already, we're at war. From now on we are going to risk our lives fighting other masters and servants. Do you have any idea, how I feel now that I have to fight in this damned war all over again?  
Do you know how I feel that Sakura is in the hospital fighting for her life as we speak?  
And as if that wasn't enough, you do everything you can to anger me even more." Shirou panted trying to catch his breath from all that yelling.

"Who is this Sakura? Why is she in hospital?"

Shirou didn't answer Dean's question. Instead he walked outside to the courtyard with a sad face which Dean couldn't help but notice. Dean observed him confused and looked over at Tohsaka for an answer.

"Did I say something inappropriate?"

Tohsaka calmly explained him the situation. "No it is not your fault Dean. You see, Sakura is Shirou's girlfriend; they live together for some years now. And as I have been told Shirou was about to pick her up for a date yesterday. But when he went to the appointed place he found out that Sakura had been brutally attacked. All of the doctors stated that she needs a heart transplant soon or else….." She made a long pause. And continued after she took a deep breath.

"Also later that night we learnt that the one who assaulted Sakura was none other than Caster; the servant you fought a few hours ago."

Dean interrupted her "Are you sure she was her?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I mean, when I fought her I barely managed to scratch her dogs. How can a human take on a monster like this and still survive, even gravely wounded."

"There is more to Sakura than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, but to sum it up. It is because Sakura has vast amounts of magical energy inside her body that protect her. So I'm guessing even if the monster left her to die, her magical energy saved her from certain death. Unfortunately magical power alone cannot heal wounds; it can only be used instinctively by the body to prevent its organs from harm."

"I see, thanks for telling me Rin" Dean stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some things that…that I have to discuss with Shirou." He stepped out of the living room to the courtyard. Shirou was just standing near the shed gazing at the morning sky. He approached him and said.

"Hey Shirou" He greeted him by waving his hand. "Rin explained me the situation. She told me all about your girlfriend. And now I think that I understand your feelings. You are upset, because of what happened to Sakura. And all of the thing that happened afterwards brought you even more stress and tension.  
Look I'm sorry for being a jerk before. I was acting like this because….hmm…mostly because of the way you acted which made you look like a jerk and because...  
that's how I usually act…" he scratched his head awkwardly.  
"But what Rin told me made me realize I was an idiot. I judged you hastily, without even knowing what you were going through. I'm sorry I don't know what else I should say." Dean wasn't used to apologizing so that was the best he could come up with in such a short time.

Shirou recognized his effort and he felt the need to apologize to him as well "Yeah, it is true that you were acting like a douche before, but I don't really blame you; since you didn't know what was going on. Also what you said is true; what happened to Sakura really affected me and I was acting out of character. I'm sorry for not informing you earlier and I'm sorry for being such a rude host."

"It's ok, I understand you had it rough, I had to deal with similar situations in the past."

With that they shook hands, Dean smiled and reassured him "Just so you know from now on, you can trust me with anything. I'm the servant you summoned and it is my duty to assist you. So from now on I want you to be honest with me and tell me everything that may trouble you. Again I'm sorry about before and don't worry, I'm sure Sakura will be okay."

"I hope so too. Now shall we go back inside? I still have to clean up the mess you made with the rice." Shirou joked.

"Oh shut up already. I told you, I haven't eaten with chopsticks in ages. Besides you broke a plate as well so you could say, we're even."

Having finished the breakfast and cleaned the kitchen, Shirou informed Dean and Tohsaka. "You two get ready, we will be leaving soon for the hospital soon. Grab your stuff and meet me outside at my car." He proceeded to grab the car keys from the bowl beside the front door.

Dean hesitated for a moment, Shirou noticed it and asked him "What is it Dean?"

"Well, you know since I'm of the rider's class and all….!" Shirou turned around and looked him with curiosity. "Do you mind if we use my own car to the hospital? I really want to take my car out for a test drive. I mean it will be my first time driving a magical car; I want to see if it is the same as the original."

Shirou pondered for a moment and replied. "Ok, no problem with me what about you Tohsaka...HEY…., Tohsaka, wake up!"

Tohsaka who was lost in her thoughts realized she was being called. "Hmm…sorry I was thinking about something. Yeah no problem by me."

* * *

As they entered Dean's car; Tohsaka made an observation about it.

"Isn't that a Chevrolet Impala made in 1967?" She then fully explained all of Dean's car details.

Dean and Shirou were astonished by her vast knowledge of the car; each one for a different reason. "It is the first time, I meet someone who knows the details of my car as well as I do. Not even my brother knew all of these details; not until I taught him how to fix the engine. How do you even know all of it? Are you into vintage cars?"

Shirou added "Yeah Tohsaka, the only things I have seen you explain so eloquently were things that have to do with magic. Since when did you know about cars? I thought you were terrible with anything that has to do with technology"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. I learnt about this car, because some acquaintances whom I've cooperated in the past happened to have the same and they told me all about it."

Dean started the engine. It made a roaring sound.

"WOW! It sounds exactly like the real one." Dean noticed enthusiastically. He hit the throttle and they started moving.

As they were crossing the bridge which connected the old Fuyuki city area with the modern one Shirou asked Dean.

"So…Dean, you said earlier that you will explain your circumstances at the breakfast. We never had that chance. It is not like I'm forcing you to talk about it, only if you don't have a problem with it."

Dean sighed "I suppose, I told you so. It is nothing special though, but I shall tell you. You see my real name is Dean Winchester and I died last week."

"W-What**? Last week!**" shouted Shirou "Can you even become a Heroic Spirit in such a short amount of time? And what did you do that made you turn into a Heroic Spirit after death?"

"Easy now…" Dean sighed, took a deep breath and continued "First things first, for starters I was stabbed in the stomach and I believe I died from blood loss in my brother's arms. I don't really remember my moment of death, I was really dizzy. As for the second part…well…I wasn't exactly chosen as a Heroic Spirit, more like I forced myself to become one in order to escape slavery."

Tohsaka who was staring outside the window indifferently all this time; took interest in Dean's last words and asked "What do you mean "_escape slavery"_? I thought that after death, your soul goes to either in heaven or hell? Can someone trap your soul somewhere?"

"What you say is mostly correct. Most of people, they either go to heaven or hell, or they stay down and become ghosts. Hunting ghosts, demons and monsters was my job when I was alive." Dean explained her.

"Wow! Why would you chose a life like that?" Shirou interrupted him.

"It wasn't a matter of choice more like a family tradition. You see I grew up watching my dad killing monsters and ghosts. So I decided to be like him and save people. Of course before saving all these people; I had to take care of my family, my little brother specifically."

"I see! I can relate to you as a matter of a fact, and for the same reason too. My father had similar ideals and he wanted to help people; that's why when I was a kid I kept saying that I wanted to become a superhero and save people like my father did." He took a small breath.  
"But unlike you, who always took care of your family first and then others. I unfortunately learnt that lesson the hard way!  
And that day, I made a promise with myself; that I can't save everyone and that I will have to choose between my loved ones or the rest of the world. I chose my family and friends, but yesterday's event made me realize that I'm still too weak to even protect the people I care about. " Shirou clenched his fist in anger.

"Hey cut it out! Sakura getting hurt was not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have known that there was a monster lurking around attacking people indiscriminately. If you are blaming yourself for not being able to take revenge on it; consider the following:  
**"****I couldn't kill it! And I'm both a professional monster hunter and a servant with superhuman powers"**

"Thanks for the support Dean!" Dean's words made him feel better.

"Hey all in a servant's duties." Dean replied cheerfully.

Shirou continued "Though…. I'm not sure if Caster attacks people indiscriminately. When she appeared in my courtyard she reported that she's looking for a master. But at the time only I and Tohsaka were inside the house, so I can't understand why she said that she sensed a master."

"Maybe there was a master nearby and when she sensed him; he was probably close to your house that's why she thought the signal came from your house." Dean made a guess.

Tohsaka who overheard their conversation spoke "Not quite right, but close guess."

"What do you mean Tohsaka?" Shirou asked.

"I believe that the master who was after, sensed her coming after him; he probably left the scene leaving behind a trace of his magical energy so that he would lead her off track."

"So what you are saying is that he cast a spell or something near my house and then he covered his presence leaving behind only the traces of his last spell, so that Caster would think that he was hiding there?"

"Even though I don't agree to his idea of involving other people in his business; I gotta say that this was a very well thought escape plan." Dean stated.

"Indeed, but you know that if normal people lived there, they would probably be dead by now; Caster would have killed them as soon as she realized she had been tricked." Shirou added.

For a moment, silence ensued inside the car, each one of them was lost in his own thoughts. Dean broke the silence by saying  
"I see, but enough with sad stories. I think it is better to continue with my reason of existence as a Heroic spirit." He paused awaiting for their response.

"Yeah, better do that, no reason stressing over these kind of things now" Tohsaka replied.

Dean cleared his throat "As I said before I kill ghosts, demons and monsters as a job; you can't really call it a job though since no one pays us. Nevertheless me and my brother always managed to take care of ourselves.  
But it is not as simple as it sounds. Sometimes shit happens and hunters die during jobs. When a hunter dies, it is common that you burn him along with all of his close personal belonging, so he can't turn into a ghost." Dean paused for a moment and Shirou asked him.

"So, the people who burned your body didn't burn you completely or they didn't burn all of your personal belongings right? That's why you returned as a spirit."

Dean replied "No that is not the case. My brother did a perfect job at burning my stuff and my body when I died. But he didn't know about one last thing that I had given to someone else. And that was the main reason I was revived as a Heroic spirit. It was my own fault to begin with for letting that bastard hold unto this thing." Dean's face started showing signs of anger.

"So who was that man? And what did you gave him?" Tohsaka who was silent all this time spoke.

"Not a **man**, **demon! **Specifically the king of hell himself."

"WHAT…?" said Shirou and Tohsaka in one voice.

"I had given him one of my knives, it was during a time when we were cooperating to kill a common enemy. It wasn't my favorite knife, that one got burned with me, but still the one I gave him must have held a tiny piece of my soul inside."

"Sharing your weapons with an enemy and letting him hold unto it after the battle was a pretty stupid and reckless move on your part. I had you for a more careful person Dean" Tohsaka remarked.

"I know it was really stupid to give him something and forget to take it back. But I never knew that magic like the one he used in order to revive me, even existed."

"So wait…. Just to set things straight, not only you know who the king of hell is; you work with him and even give him your stuff?" Shirou asked him surprised.

"It is not that simple, there is a long story between us, he helped us in the past and we helped him now, you know how the famous saying goes: _"The enemy of my enemy is my ally"_ "

"Yeah….but with the king of Hell? Even I know that dealing with demons is bad news. And I'm not a hunter like you or a professional magus like Tohsaka"

"Anyway no point arguing about that jerk." Tohsaka interrupted them "How did that demon chain you and how did you free yourself?"

"I was getting to that. He combined ancient magic with strong demon mojo and unfortunately he managed to turn me into his demon bitch. I was literally at his beck and call." He took some short breathes in order to suppress his anger and continued.

"I tried resisting him at first, but it turned out to be futile. Every time I did so I was overrun by an intense pain that paralyzed my entire body. So I decided to lay low, until I could find a way to free myself."

"And what did you do?" Tohsaka inquired curiously for an answer.

"I decided to exploit his desire for power. Soon after I made a research about the spell which he cast on my soul, I found out that, it was one rare spell used to permanently impose the command seal's power unto your servant. I was technically a demon and a servant." Shirou interrupted him.

"Wait, does a spell like this even exist?" He looked over at Tohsaka.

"I suppose it does. It is my first time hearing about it too though!  
The commands seals are supposed to be limited so the master won't use them recklessly. If someone could make his servant do everything he wanted and exploit the power of command seals which empower the servant, when they are used, he would be unstoppable." Tohsaka explained him troubled.

Dean continued his story "After learning that, I decided to study about the Holy Grail war. And I found out that such a spell could only be broken if the one who cast it, would perform the ritual to summon another servant. Then the previous servant's spirit would be relieved from his duty, though it would be forced to become a Heroic spirit, even if it wasn't a Heroic spirit before; and fight for eternity."

"And even though the cost of freedom was eternal fighting, you decided to go for it?" Tohsaka asked.

Dean sighed "At that moment all I cared was to break free from that bastard's spell."

"I'm guessing, you tricked him into summoning a new servant. And that idiot bought it" Tohsaka chuckled.

"Exactly, I presented him with details about the Fuyuki city and the previous wars that took place here; I managed to convince him that a war for power would soon break out and that he must enter it. I never really knew that a war was really going to happen though. We came here in Japan together and he summoned a servant. The moment he started materializing, I broke free and dissipated and then the next thing I saw was Shirou when he summoned."

Shirou thought about Dean's story for a few moments and he asked him "So your goal now is to stop him, right?"

"Exactly, I don't know where that bastard is, but I'm sure he is still in town. I will find and kill him for all the suffering and humiliation he made me suffer. And also for some things he has done when I was still alive. It is time he paid for his actions." Dean's hands which were holding the wheel were shaking in anger.

"Ok, ok. We'll help you get your revenge, but we won't be able to if you kill us in a car accident" Tohsaka said.

Dean calmed down upon hearing Tohsaka; she was right he wasn't paying attention to the road earlier. "Anyway, that was my story, I still have many more things to tell you about my life, fun things too, but it will have to wait for another time."

**Notes  
1)Mrs Chang is a reference to Chang'e the goddess of the moon from Chinese mythology, she is also a goddess in Smite and has a pet rabbit for carrying items. Being one of my mains in Smite; I couldn't leave her out of this.  
2)As for the knife Dean is referring to; that thing never really happened as far as I remember, but since this is a fanfiction, all's well.  
3) Exams are starting next week so there won't be an update for a while.**


	13. Calm after the storm

"So Shirou….can I ask you something that just occurred to me." Dean muttered.

"Sure" Shirou answered willingly.

Dean stood straight on his car seat and spoke in a joking and awkward tone. "We're in Japan right?"

"Yeah….so?"

"You speak japanese right?"

"Yeah…?"

"I'm from Kansas."

"Where are you going with this Dean?" Shirou asked him, annoyed at the slow pace of the conversation.

"Then why the hell I can understand everything you say in japanese, when I can only speak English?"

Dean's question surprised Shirou "Wait, you mean you don't know?"

"Know what? That all of a sudden I can understand and speak japanese like a native."

"I thought you knew the reason. Moreover if you didn't know a single japanese word. Didn't you question yourself how it is possible to communicate so well with a native Japanese?"

"Anyway, will you make me the honor of enlightening me?"

Shirou cleared his throat and started talking "The reason for all of this is the Holy Grail. You see because a lot of Heroic Spirits speak ancient languages, in order to communicate with their masters, the Holy Grail uses a magic so that whatever word the Heroic Spirit says, it is automatically translated into the surrounding people's native language."

"WOW, that's incredible, you mean if I say _"good morning" _to three people who speak different languages, they will all understand what I'm saying in their native language?"

"Exactly" Shirou stuck out his thump as sign of success sign "and the same goes the other way around. If someone speaks to you in his own language, you are will hear his words in your native language. This magic affects the masters as well so they can communicate between them even if they speak different languages."

"Even though I generally dislike magic, because I had bad experiences with many witches. I must admit this magic is pretty neat!"

Shirou nodded his head in agreement "Yes it is. You see magic is neither good nor bad, it all comes down to the person who uses it, just like a sword or a gun. It's only a tool."

"I don't know if I agree with that, but it's a long conversation which we shouldn't have now. Besides I think we're here. Isn't that the hospital?"

"Yes it is, now turn left there and enter the parking"

Dean did as Shirou told him, entered the hospital's parking, found an empty seat and parked his car. They all stepped out and headed for the hospital's entrance. They crossed the automatic doors and approached the reception desk. Shirou addressed at the employee in charge.

"Excuse me. My name is Emiya Shirou. I came to see Tohsaka Sakura, we brought her here yesterday; she must still be in the emergencies room."

The man at the desk typed something at his computer and replied "Oh I see, she is the one who got attacked by that wild animal yesterday. Yeah, she's still in the emergencies. She hasn't woken up yet thought. You can go see her, but please be discreet."

"Don't worry about that." Shirou reassured the receptionist.

They went further inside and reached Sakura's room after a while. They found Rider outside. She was sitting in a straight position, legs crossed and hands placed on her knee. She seemed lost in thought.

_"__Wow she is beautiful, wonder who she is?"_ was Dean's first thought when she saw her.

Rider noticed their presence and immediately stood on her feet and looked at Dean with hostility.

"Good morn…." Shirou tried to greet her by she stopped him and demanded for answers in a serious tone.

"Who is that man Shirou? He is not human as far as I can tell. He is emanating a power similar to mine. If I didn't know better I would say, he is servant."

Dean immediately realized that he was not welcome, the moment Rider gave him a hard cold glare. He felt a chill going down his spine; even though it was only for a moment Dean thought that something was abnormal with that woman in front of him.  
He shook off that feeling and decided to speak.  
"Wait, wait you got it all wrong. I am not an enemy. It true what you said though; I'm not a human, but a servant.  
My name is Dean and Shirou summoned me last night, when he was attacked by the same thing that attacked Sakura as I have been told. There is no need to be afraid of me, I mean no harm at all."  
He tried to calm her down but with little success as she turned her gaze at Shirou and yelled at him.

"What is he talking about Shirou? SERVANT? ATTACK? What the hell happened last night when you left?"

Shirou gulped as he looked Rider straight in her bright amethyst eyes. He understood that it was meaningless trying to hide yesterday's event from Rider so he started explaining her the situation.  
"Well….you see Rider, last night when we returned at my place, we were attacked, by the same thing that targeted Sakura; she was a servant, Caster to be precise. She admitted herself that she was the one to attack Sakura. And Tohsaka suggested to summon a servant, either her or me and….." Rider cut him short.

She turned to face Tohsaka and yelled at her as well "WHY would you ever something like that Rin? Why would you force Shirou to become a master again? Especially now when he was about to settle down with Sakura." Shirou opened his mouth to talk, but his voice was covered by Rider's.  
"Why didn't you become a master yourself? You are the one who's working at the clock tower not him. It's your job to deal with magical messes not his.  
Have you ever considered Sakura's feelings about Shirou entering that stupid war? If something was to happen to him she would be devastated"

Rider was mad at Tohsaka, because as she said; she is the one working at the clock tower in London; meaning that she is paid to deal with such kind of messes. Yet she let Shirou become a master even though, she knew that all Shirou ever wanted was to have a happy normal life with Sakura. She also thought that Tohsaka was ignoring Sakura's feeling about Shirou. If Shirou was to lose his life at the war, Sakura would be mentally wrecked. As her servant Rider was concerned for both the physical and the mental health of her master. Yet she didn't know all of the details; that's why her outburst wasn't completely justified.

Tohsaka looked at her emotionlessly and after a while she opened her mouth and spoke with harsh words "If I hadn't done so, now we wouldn't be here to yell at us!  
Shirou would have been dog food, if I was the one to summon a servant. Also before opening your mouth to accuse me. Think about this, which one between me and Shirou would have been able to stall, a monster which nearly killed Sakura, longer for the other one to perform the summoning?"

The atmosphere between them was growing heavier by the second. Shirou knew that both of them could be really scary if they wanted to; that's what frightened him the most; a battle among them was the last thing that they needed now. Dean was observing them silently waiting for them to finish their argument. But Shirou was growing impatient and he didn't want this meaningless fight to continue any longer. He decided that it was time to break it off. "STOP IT NOW! BOTH of you!" He shouted at Tohsaka and Rider.

They both turned their heads, giving him a scary look which was like telling him _"Don't meddle in our business"_  
He was unfazed though; he took a deep breath and scolded both of them "Are you two serious? Fighting over something like that? Now of all times? Now when Sakura is like that. You should be ashamed!  
Firstly Rider, what Tohsaka told you was true, our enemy was terrifying and only she could stall her long enough so I could perform the ritual. And even though I did as fast as I could, when I arrived with Dean she was at her limit. Imagine if someone like me tried to take this kind of enemy on. I wouldn't have lasted a mere minute."

Tohsaka gave her a look _"I told you so"_, Shirou addressed at Tohsaka next. "And you Tohsaka, you may be right about the whole situation, but the way you explained it was plain rude. You could have said it more politely and then none of this would have happened. Be more careful about it from now on for all of our sakes. Distress among us is the last thing we want now."

Shirou let out a huge sigh and touched his forehead in frustration "Look guys I know you both had it rough. Rider you feel guilty and angry with yourself, because you couldn't protect Sakura, but you mustn't let that anger, take over your reason" He made a slight pause.  
"As for you Tohsaka, more than anyone I know that you can be really annoying from time to time; yet I understand that you must be feeling upset about Sakura, but try to be more considerate about the feelings of other people. We all feel bad about what happened to Sakura, but right now all we can do is wait."

Rider shook unwillingly her head in agreement at Shirou's words and returned to her seat. On the other hand Tohsaka protested.  
"All of you" She pointed each one of people around "you can do whatever you want, I'm leaving. I'm not going to stand idle and wait for a miracle to happen.  
I'm going to find a way to help Sakura on my own. I'm leaving for my house.  
Do not call me, you hear!" She turned her back and left in a hurry, not even saying goodbye.

They all stood there dumbfounded without saying anything and watched her leave.

Shirou ranted out loud "Damn that Tohsaka.  
Why is she acting so stubborn now of all time?  
What does she think she can do all alone?"

"You mean, she is not always like this?" Dean asked Shirou.

"She is a pain in the ass sometimes, but she would never do something as irresponsible as leaving like this out of the blue." Shirou explained.

Dean rubbed his chin and said "Hmmm…well she said she is going to go find a way to help. So maybe it is not completely irrational what she does."

"I know, I get that part. I was just surprised to see her like this. It was out of her normal character. She is usually calm and composed like she was at the house"

Dean shrugged his shoulder in ignorance "You know her better than I do."

"Anyway, I wonder though where she will go, her house is considered a crime scene and there is no way to let her in. A hotel maybe?"

After Tohsaka's departure the attention returned back to Dean. Rider began her interrogation "SO you are a servant hmm…? What class?" Rider asked while she was measuring Dean with her eyes.

"Rider. Is there a problem with it?" Dean was determined not to let her get the better of him, but he also didn't want to cause anymore fighting, so he tried to be as polite as he could.

"Interesting! You must be quite strong since you managed to defend against that thing yesterday. Don't get cocky though. Shirou trusts you with his life and Shirou's life is important not only to himself, but to other people as well, especially Sakura. Protect him with your life." She declared with a strong voice.

Shirou for a brief moment thought Rider was going to petrify Dean, the way she was staring directly into his eyes like this. It made him feel nervous that his servant may accidentally end up as a stone statue. He knew firsthand how terrifying her Noble Phantasm was; it could petrify almost anyone.

"Ehmm… Rider I think that it is enough, he is an ally no need to be so intense." He said in an effort to lighten the mood, but they both ignored him.

Dean waited undaunted for Rider to finish her inspection. She was observing him really carefully, trying to find a weakness, but without success Dean stood firm. Half a minute of total silence and intense stares passed then Rider spoke.

"Ok, I think I've seen enough." And she offered her hand to Dean.

Dean offered his hand to her as well and with a smile on his face he introduced himself "I'm glad, you think so. Nice to meet you by the way I'm Dean."

Rider introduced herself too and told him "Most people I've looked this way, couldn't keep their eyes on me for more than ten seconds. But you are different. You are strong both physically and mentally. Shirou is lucky to have a servant like you. You can call me Rider, I am servant like you, rider class too."

These words took Dean by surprise. He sensed that something was off with her; but he never expected her to be a servant, rider class too. "You are a **servant !** But…how? Rider too. I thought only one servant class was allowed per time."

"I'm a servant from the previous Holy Grail war. Specifically I was and I still am Sakura's servant. It is thanks to her that I manage to stay alive and keep my physical form."

Dean scratched his head puzzled "But aren't servants supposed to vanish into thin air when the war ends?

"Yeah, that is usually true, but various things happened and I managed to stay back. I may tell you the whole story, when we have time."

"I see, that's good and all. But there is something else I noticed and I wanted to ask you." Rider gestured him to continue "You said that your name is Rider, is that your real name, or your class name?"

Rider smiled mildly. _"Wow, she is even more beautiful, when she smiles."_ Dean thought.

She answered jokingly "Of course it is my class name, have you seen many people being called like that?"

"But why? Why would you choose a name that reminds you of that war?"

She got serious again "Because my real name is that of a monster according to human mythology, so I prefer to be called Rider than that of a monster."

_"__Monster!? That was unexpected"_ he thought and apologized to her.  
"I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean to. I won't force you to tell me, if you don't want to."

"No offense taken, just call me Rider like everyone else does."

Shirou who was standing next to Dean all this time, was waiting for them to finish their greetings. When they were done his words were directed at Rider.

"So Rider, how is Sakura? Has anything happened?"

"No Shirou, no change at all. She is in the condition you left her yesterday. Also I didn't feel any threats or seen anyone suspicious nearby?"

"I see. Let's hope nothing bad happens and that a transplant will be found soon. I'm going to find the doctor to ask him for any further news. I'll be back in a while." Shirou said and left for the doctor's office.  
Several minutes passed without much things happening. Dean and Rider made some small talk before they fell silent again. Dean was unusually silent, taking in account that he was standing next to a woman such as Rider.  
Shirou came back after a while without any news from the doctors. They all decided to have a meeting as to what to do next.

"I'm not moving from here until Sakura is ok. Caster may attack again after all." Rider stated firmly and they all agreed with her.

Dean made a suggestion "I think that Shirou and I should go gather some info on her. That's our only viable option now. Standing here doing nothing won't help Sakura get better; also if someone as dangerous as that thing roams the town; it is best to take care of it soon, before more innocent people are involved. What do you say Shirou?"

"Yeah you are right. But how are we going to do that? There is no public library in Fuyuki and our only option is Tohsaka's personal library, but I doubt she will welcome us."

"Who said anything about library, we have all the info we need about monsters in here." He said as he pulled out from his inner pocket a thick journal, with a black leather cover.

"What is this book?" Shirou asked intrigued.

"You will see later, for now let's return home so we can study without any interruptions."

"Ok I trust you, let's go back. Rider we're leaving please take care of Sakura for us." Rider nodded at Shirou's words.

"Sorry for not staying to keep you company Rider, but job comes first. We'll get to know each other better another time. We may go grab a bite if you want to. See you later and take care."

Rider smiled at him and waved her hand at both of them, as they were leaving.  
While they were heading to the car Dean asked Shirou in an awkward voice "Hey Shirou, can I ask you something about Rider?"

"She already told you that she doesn't want her true name to be known, I can't go against her wish."

"No, no it isn't about that. There is something else I want to know."

"Hmm what is it?" Shirou tilted his head confused.

"Firstly I want you to know that this isn't like me; I never had that kind of problem, but I don't know what happened when I met Rider. I just want to know if she's available."

Shirou's eyes widened; he thought about it for a while then he replied in a joking tone "No, I haven't heard anything as far as I know. Most men who she meets; they are intimidated by her presence and end up messing their words in front of her. I'm used to her and I also have Sakura so I have no problem talking to her casually. I was surprised you didn't bite your tongue like most people."

Dean grunted as he was being mocked by someone almost a decade younger than him and with far less experience with women obviously "Yeah smart ass. Watch me. When this is all over, I will make her fall for me in no time. I would do it now, but job comes first." He firmly stated and puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, yeah good luck with that." Shirou chuckled.

* * *

**A lot of hours later, **

"THAT'S IT, NO MORE! If I see another monster image or read another _"how to kill it" _explanation, I will puke." Shirou shouted frustrated since their long hour research was a total bust.

Dean was surprisingly calm even though they have wasted several hours for nothing "Hey calm down, I know our research was a failure, but there is no reason to get mad now. We'll call Rin tomorrow and ask her if we can use her library. I'm sure she will be calmer tomorrow."

"Ok, ok I get it, I'll call Tohsaka tomorrow and ask her. Still I admit your father's journal is something else, even though we didn't' find what we wanted to. Did he write it all by himself?"

Dean looked at his father's memento nostalgically. "Yeah most of it. During his hunting days, he kept notes for every kind of ghost or monster he hunted. This little book had helped me and my brother during our hunts more times than I can remember.  
Anyway we have been working for hours and we hadn't had any food since morning, I suggest we eat something. What do you say?

Shirou looked at the clock hanging from the wall. It was almost midnight and they were working nonstop since early noon. All they had eaten was breakfast. Shirou even though he didn't want to admit it; his stomach's growling was betraying his hunger.

"Ok, you are right. I will go prepare something for the two of us." He stood up and headed for the kitchen when Dean's voice interrupted him.

"Who spoke of cooking?" Shirou turned around and saw Dean smirking.

So they took Dean's car and went for burgers, which according to Dean was the best meal after a long day of work. A double bacon cheeseburger and a beer were more than enough to make him happy. After they had their food and drinks they went back into the car and started driving back. It was a little after 1:00 am when they left the burger shop.

They were taking a different, longer road back home, because Dean wanted to test out the horsepower of his new magical car. That other road was completely empty at that time and they weren't many houses is the surrounding area. A perfect place to run wild with his car to his heart content without disturbing any people and without the fear of crashing. Shirou was reluctant at Dean's idea at first, but Dean convinced him eventually. His strongest argument was that:

_"__Now that my car is magical there may be more things that it can do. Testing it out when I have the chance is a good way to find out all of its secrets."_

While driving through a straight road at top speed. Dean suddenly hit the brake; the car was brought into a forceful end; shaking violently both of them.

"What the hell Dean? You nearly killed us…?" But his remark was ignored. As Dean stepped out of the car and started walking ahead.

Dean without turning around, shouted at Shirou. "Stay inside and keep the engine running, no matter what. There'ssomething dangerous nearby.

Shirou got his head outside of the window "What?" He shouted.

Dean halted his advance and while examining the area around him replied "I'm not sure if it is the monster girl from yesterday, but its power is close to it. NO maybe even higher. Stay vigilant." He said as he was scouting the area around, to see the enemy. "At least there are no people nearby and no houses so there won't be any casualties" Dean thought, but that was of small importance if they were killed tonight.

Suddenly black clouds started gathering above them, but only in a large perimeter around them. The rest of the sky further away was crystal clear with stars.

"Oh no! This is seriously bad!" Shirou said to himself; when he saw the scenery outside; he immediately did as Dean instructed him. He switched to the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

Meanwhile the black clouds above them were so thick now that the moonlight couldn't pass through. Their only source of light were the street lamps, but those too were quite far from their position. That why they were almost in total darkness. Then lightnings started flashing inside the clouds. The sky roared and finally heavy rain broke out.

"Watch out!" yelled Shirou from inside the car.

Dean as soon as heard those words; he instinctively jumped to the side.

_"__THUMP" _Something large landed on Dean's previous location; the sound of the ground shattering echoed in their ears.

He turned around to see what was behind him; he froze in place "Woah…?! What the hell is that?" He couldn't believe his eyes; he just simply stood there with his mouth open looking at what fell from the sky.

"What the hell is that thing?" Shirou asked as he stepped out of the car.

"I think it is an axe. A freakishly enormous strangely shaped axe. But an axe. Someone must be having serious issues with his cranny axe***** if he uses a weapon like that."

"Only one type of class could yield such a weapon." Shirou suddenly recalled everything that happened in the previous Holy Grail war and said one word  
"Berserker!"

"Berserker? Yeah it makes sense." Dean agreed.

"But if that's the case, we're screwed; there is no way to you can take on Berserker alone Dean, you can't. He is the most powerful servant and the only one who can possibly stand a chance alone against him is a saber class servant, but even a saber class servant would probably be able to only to hold him for a while. There is practically no way, you can defeat Berserker in a one versus one combat. Even two versus one would be difficult. I suggest we flee for now." Shirou moved towards Dean's car and gestured him to do the same.

Dean didn't move an inch, he just stood there as the rain was dropping heavily on him. His shoes were dirtied with mud and his clothes were soaked.

"Come on what are you waiting for? We need to leave NOW!"

"We are not leaving, until I get to see, with what we're dealing with. I won't fight him to death; I just want to measure his potential. I'm no stupid, but I won't let that chance slip away. It is a perfect opportunity to gauge our opponent's strength. Keep the engine on. And we're leaving when I tell you." Dean looked like he wasn't going to accept objections, but Shirou insisted.

"There's nothing to see here, you idiot. Berserker is nothing like the Caster you faced yesterday; he's on a complete different level. Common logic doesn't apply for berserker. Berserker is a monster, not only in terms of strength, but in terms of sanity as well. When a heroic spirit is summoned into the berserker class, it loses all its sanity in exchange for power. A berserker won't stop at nothing when he spots its target. Pain does not stop him, it only make him angrier and stronger. A berserker once he finds its target, he won't stop until it is dead."

Shirou's effort to convince Dean was futile. Dean wasn't listening; he was determined to do as he was seeing fit. Suddenly an extraordinary purple lightning shone the dark sky and literally in the blink of an eye; a giant teleported to the axe's position, grabbed it and span it in a 360◦ degree radius. Shirou couldn't follow his movements; some seconds passed before he realized that this giant actually came down with that lightning. The giant saw Dean figure in front him, he roared ferociously and charged at him with his enormous axe at hand.

Dean was trying to come in terms with what he was seeing. That monster girl yesterday was something else, but that berserker dude was simply monstrous. He realized that it was a mistake for not listening to Shirou's words; but it was too late for regrets now. He had to fight for his life now. If not for him at least for Shirou's; even if it cost him his own life. With his resolve made up; Dean prepared himself for the upcoming fight.

Lightning shone the area brightly for a few seconds. That time was enough for Dean to notice berserker's extraordinary appearance. It was that of a tribal warrior, like those he has seen in movies that were about lost civilizations like the Mayans and the Aztecs.

That giant was wearing a strange bucket-like green helmet decorated with a purple gem in the middle. His skin was brown, tanned from the sun. His eyes were yellow, or more precisely they were sparkling with lightnings. He wore two leather shoulder pads and the rest of his body was covered with blue and purple tribal tattoos including his face. He wore a skirt made of dark blue fur which was reinforced with bamboo sticks. The axe he was holding was even more magnificent now that Dean saw it clearly. It had a dragon head design carved on it and five purple gems socketed in the blunt side of its blade. The axe's handle was mustard yellow; while the edge of the blade was green with trims of yellow. Dean also noticed that the giant had a relatively small shield strapped in his left hand. The shield was yellow and green with some lightning shaped edges protruding.

The giant slashed horizontally aiming for Dean's head; Dean read his move and ducked as the enormous axe passed right above him. He rolled back and took out his gun. He had already realized that trying to beat that thing in close combat was impossible for him. Also all that mud that was created by the rain was severely reducing his agility, which was his strong point. So a ranged combat was all he could afford against that giant. The giant saw him retreat and chased after him; while letting out a terrifying warcry. The giant had no trouble moving through the mud barefoot, unlike Dean who was struggling to maintain his balance. The strange thing was that there was mud even though, the rain fell on asphalt.

Dean saw the giant charging with his axe at hand, he remained steady, took aim and shot him six times, two at his head, three at its heart and one at it neck. Nothing he just deflected the bullets and kept going.

"What the hell? He blocked them as if they were made from paper." Dean said and started running around so he could keep his distance with the giant.

He kept running and shooting him, but without success not even a single wound. He decided to run outside this thunderstorm since the mud was limiting his speed and so he started running away from the dark clouds. The giant saw him and immediately threw his axe at his position. He barely managed to dodge by ducking or else his head would have been split in two. The axe landed some meters away from him. He started running again. But then a purple lightning shone again and the giant who was far behind him a moment ago was standing right in front of him. He immediately regretted his decision not to turn around the moment he dodged the axe. He could approach the giant and slash him with his machete, while he was unarmed. Now it was too late; he couldn't run away. The giant grabbed him by his neck, if he was a human, his neck would have snapped immediately; it was thanks to his servant power that he was managing to stay alive. The giant further pressed his hold around Dean's neck and Dean was ready to pass out. He could no longer resist the giant's hold with his hands, all of his limbs were hanging lifelessly, as the giant was choking him to death.

"TRACE ON….EEEX-CALIBUUUUUUR!" Shirou yelled with all his might, a yellow shockwave was shot from the sword Shirou was holding in his hands and it hit Berserker straight in the eyes.

He had replicated his previous servant weapon, Saber's sword, the legendary Excalibur itself the sword of king Arthur of England. Even though the world knew him as king, it was in reality a woman; Arthuria Pendragon was her name and she was his servant during the last Holy Grail war. Her sword Excalibur is famed to be one the most powerful swords ever made. And Shirou had managed to replicate it almost perfectly. A full power attack from the original Excalibur was enough to instant kill anyone servant, even a Berserker.

Berserker screamed in pain, as the shockwave burned his eyes blinding him. He started swinging his arms furiously around. He threw Dean at a nearby wall, head first; Dean fainted. Shirou carefully approached him, so the giant wouldn't notice him, picked him up and carried him inside the car. Even though he was shorter than Dean his good physique allowed him to carry him without much difficulty. He put him in and sat in the driver's seat, the engine was on as Dean had asked him to do. He pressed the throttle and accelerated, but the mud was making difficult for the car to move. He then saw something that terrified him. The berserker was coming after him and not only that, his eyes had been restored.

"Come on, come on. Move faster…..MOVE" He shouted frantically as berserker was closing in the distance between them.

"P-press that red button…."Dean said in a weak voice and passed out again.

"What…..? He passed out again, it's all or nothing now, let's hope it works." Shirou pressed the button and crossed his fingers for good luck.

A loud voice came from the back of the car and then the car started moving faster and faster, until they were out of the thunderstorm and the muddy road; he released the button and drove normally. Berserker's figure was growing smaller and smaller as each second passed, until he was completely out of sight. And they were out of the danger zone.

"What was that button, you told me to press?" Shirou asked Dean who was lying on the back seat semi-conscious.

"That was a nitro" he replied still dizzy from the impact on his head.

"Nitro? Are you serious? Where did you find it?"

"Didn't I say before that this car has things that even I don't know yet? I realized it was nitro a little ago, before Berserker attacked us. Ironic isn't it? " Dean said smiling.

"Whatever…let's get home so I can treat you….."

_Phone ringing_

"Hello, who is it?" answered Shirou.

_"__Voice in phone"_

"Yes I am Emiya Shirou, what happened?"

_"__Voice in phone"_

"WHAT? REALLY?"

_"__Voice in phone"_

"When?"

_"__Voice in phone"_

"I see, I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning. Bye"

"Who was it?"

"Sakura's doctor."

"And….?"

"He told me that a transplant was found and they will operate her tomorrow afternoon." His face shone brightly as he reported the pleasant news.

* * *

***I gave Sakura her original surname (Tohsaka); since after the Holy Grail war the Matou family is annihilated so, it's only logical for her to use her true surname instead of the other one.**

***Cranny axe is a mocking reference to someone's penis. That phrase Dean says, is inspired by the famous saying "The bigger the car the smaller the penis"**

* * *

Last time I was asked about Dean's stats as a servant, so I decided that from here on to publish the stats for each servant appearing. For now here's Dean's and Berserker's stats.

Class: Rider|True name Dean Winchester

Strength C+  
Endurance C  
Agility A  
Magical Energy D  
Luck A+  
Noble Phantasm A

Class:Berserker|True name: ? (Smite fans already know, but I'm leaving it blank, in case there are a non Smite fans who read the story.)

Strength A+  
Endurance A+  
Agility A  
Magical Energy B+  
Luck B  
Noble Phantasm A


	14. Will you send me an angel

"Castiel, what is the meaning of this?!" shouted Hannah as she pointed towards the woman who was standing next to him wearing a preposterous outfit.

"Calm down Hannah, she is a friend, I summoned her so she can help me find Dean and Sam" Said Castiel, but Hannah wasn't listening.

Moments after he had summoned Saber, Hannah had barged in Castiel's office without knocking and her shock was kind of reasonable. She saw a woman in a skimpy outfit with a sword at hand standing right next to him; anyone could misunderstand the situation. Precisely Saber was wearing a white cloth on her head which was covering the whole back side of her head and up her nose in the front. On top of the cloth she was wearing a circlet embedded with a purple gem. Even though the cloth covered most of her face features Castiel noticed two particular characteristics that made her stand out. Her black as night hair which came out below her head cloth and her red rosy lips.

"Castiel, can you please explain me who this woman is and why is she dressed like that?" Hannah trembled as she uttered those words. Saber on the other hand tilted her head in confusion.

Her tight white blouse which was only covering her breast area revealing the rest of her well-built body was one of the reasons that made Hannah freak out. She was equipped with two shoulder pads designed like angelic wings and silver bracers carved with various ancient greek designs. She was also wearing a leather warrior's skirt and a pair of silver boots up to her knee. Lastly she wore reticulated stockings which were made from very thin steel wires; another reason that caused Hannah to go on a rampage.

"Wait Hannah! It is not what you think it is." His effort to calm her down was futile, she was already beyond any reasoning.

Also Hannah couldn't help but notice the sword she was yielding and that was the yet another reason she was acting like that. The sword had a dark grey hilt which was decorated with the five purple gems; one on its grip and four around the hilt. The blade of the sword was colored dark gray with trims of purple and blue.

"Allow me Castiel, I think I can explain the situation to that woman, without any trouble." Said Saber in an emotionless tone.

"W-What?! "_That woman?!" _How dare you? I'm Castiel's assistant, you are just a stranger and you dare talk to me like that? Castiel will you allow her to talk to me like that?" Hannah shrieked and hit her leg on the marble floor in frustration.

"Ehm…actually…." Castiel was flustered and looked away awkwardly.

Saber continued. "As I understand, you must be a friend of Castiel; I believe that introducing myself to you shouldn't pose a problem to our cause or else I would have to kill you after telling you my name." The tone of her voice didn't change throughout her sentence. She calmly stated that she would kill her if she wasn't that close to Castiel.

"What? K-kill me?" she snapped, but Saber ignored her.

"As I was saying, I am a servant summoned by Castiel in order to fight for him in the upcoming Holy Grail war; it is my duty to protect him even with my life. You can call me Saber which is my servant's class' name."

"Wait-wait-wait what war? What is she talking about Castiel, I thought the war was over now that Metatron is in prison. I thought we were walking towards a peaceful era." Hannah's face was a mixture of anger, curiosity and surprise.

"Yeah, that war is over and you are free to do whatever you wish. But for me unfortunately another war lies ahead. And it is a war I have to fight alone or more specifically with Saber." Castiel tried to calm her down, but Hannah wasn't willing to listen to his excuses.

"Let me get this straight, you are abandoning us once again so you can go fight to another crazy war. And not only that, instead of asking for our help you get a total stranger who is dressed liked a _whore_ to help you." She was furious, Castiel could feel the atmosphere getting heavy.

"What is a _whore_?_"_ Saber asked curiously.

Castiel slapped his forehead in distress. "Hannah please listen to me I can't ask for your help, because where I'm going is for absolutely personal reasons, the angels haven't anything to do with this whatsoever. So please understand that, all I'm asking of you is to take care of things here as long as I'm away and don't tell anyone else. I was planning on telling you, but you came at a wrong time and you misunderstood things."

Hannah pondered for a few moments what Castiel said and then she gave her reply "Hmmm…yeah I might have overreacted a bit; but still I'm not okay with you going to war while you still haven't got back all your grace, it is really dangerous. Is there any way I can help you?"

"Just keep up the usual routine and tell the rest if they ask that I'm going for a mission that will help us rebuild heaven to its former glory and I'm going undercover because it is dangerous. If they say that they want to help, tell them that you already had this conversation with me and I refused it without a second thought." He stared at her with pleading eyes.

Hannah could not resist those eyes, especially after what had happened earlier today._  
_She blushed a little. "Ok, if that is your wish, I will fulfill it. On last thing though" and she turned her gaze at Saber ". I'm sorry for my rude behavior earlier, I was out of character and I hope you can forgive me."

"Apology accepted."

"I hope that what you said earlier about protecting Castiel with your life was true? Also you haven't told me your name, I'm Hannah Castiel's assistant. What is yours?" she asked her in her usual polite tone.

"As for your first question, you have nothing to worry Hannah Castiel's assistant. But as for the second I'm afraid I cannot give you my true name, only my **master**, Castiel may know it, even if you are his friend I can't say anything, you may betray us in a moment of weakness."  
Her voice wasn't insulting, she was just stating her opinion without a sense of emotion, but it was already too late, as Hannah snapped.

"What?! Castiel, you erotic pervert, you force her to call you **master**?! What kind of perverted language do you two use?"  
"And **you**" she pointed her index finger at Saber "What do you mean in a moment of weakness I will betray you? Do you really think of me so low?"

"I cannot say for sure, that's why I cannot entrust you with my name. You are just another angel to me after all, so I have to be careful around your kind."

_"__Who on Heaven's name is that woman anyway? Thinking so lowly of us angels? Not that we deserve more after all that happened, but still….."_  
Hannah let out a snort "Humph…. Have fun with your **master** then." She left and slammed the door with force behind her.

_ "__This woman is incredibly skilled at infuriating people. She lacks common sense. She is like us angels, no maybe even worse than us in that matter"_ Castiel thought as he took a quick glance at Saber.

"So when are we leaving for Earth Castiel?"

"Are you impatient of causing a ruckus down there as well? We're leaving now." Castiel said as he opened a portal to Earth.

"Can I ask you one last thing before we go rescue your friend?" Saber asked curiously.

"Yeah, why not? It might save from possible future misunderstandings."

"What is a _whore_ you mentioned earlier?"

"Oh man…it's going to be a looong war…." He mumbled to himself "Look, I'll explain everything you need to know on the way down, ok Nemesis?" Nemesis nodded in agreement and they walked into the portal.

* * *

**Fuyuki city, Sunday evening 23:43 pm, Fuyuki's hospital**

"They are operating Sakura for over six hours, what is taking them so long?" Asked Shirou impatient.

"Relax Shirou, you too Rider, a heart transplant isn't like an appendix removal. It requires much preparation and time. They must take care of a lot of things before proceeding with the operation. A heart's transplant requires weeks or even months of preparation, so the patient's body won't reject the transplant during the operation. Sakura was brought in two days ago, but because of her situation they decided to operate her now. So in order to prevent the worst they need extra time for preparations." Dean calmly explained to both of them who for several hours now they have been pacing up and down the hallway.

"Dean is right Shirou, we should calm down; the doctors are giving their best there. Also as long as I'm okay that means that Sakura is too, since she can still provide me with magical energy." Rider who managed to regain her cool, was talking to Shirou who was still nervous.

_"__Poor guy, it must be hell inside his mind. I can't blame him though, I and Sam were like that when one of us was in critical condition. But still we always had Cass there to help us, if we got injured; they have no one to help them like Cass did for us. Wonder where he is though? He didn't respond yesterday. Let's try now, a human life is hanging from literally a string."_ Dean stood up.

"Hmm…where are you going?"Shirou asked him.

"To make a call to a friend, he may be able to help with Sakura, I hope I can reach him though." Dean explained to Shirou who looked at him even more curious now.

Shirou tilted his head "You have a friend who can help Sakura? And you are telling me now?"

"Well... Yeah... I called him yesterday too, but he didn't respond, I hope he does now."

"But even if you reach him, when will he come? Does he live nearby?"

"In a way. I'll explain more if I manage to get him to come down" Dean said and left them.

"Down? Down from where? What are you talking about Dean? Hey don't ignore me come back." Shirou shouted at Dean who was turning at the corner of the corridor.

Dean looked around as to make sure no one was there. He stood still, lifted his head looking at the ceiling and said out loud.

"Hey Cass, it's me Dean again, where are you man? I was calling you yesterday and you didn't respond? I hope you are not having any trouble and it is just a communication problem. Anyway I'm calling you because I need your help with something, I can't ask Sam because he is unable to do something about this and also I don't want him to know I'm alive; only you can help me pal. But Cass I'm not calling you for myself; right now the one who needs your help is someone else. Please if you can hear this come to my location immediately, or else an innocent woman and many more people will probably die again." He finished his prayer to the Castiel.

He waited for a few moments expecting Castiel to show up anytime out of nowhere like he usually does and greet him. He heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Dean" Dean turned around in hope it was his friend, but it was Shirou who had caught up with him.

His smile faded immediately "Oh...It's you…what is it?" he asked indifferently.

"Yeah, I'm happy to meet you too jerk" he grimaced at Dean's tone "So what happened? Did you contact your friend?"

"Of course, but he can't come because his wings are clipped" Replied ironically.

Shirou sighed disappointed "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Forget it, let's go back to Rider." Shirou nodded in agreement to Dean's suggestion.

But when they returned back to the place they were. They had to deal with something unexpected. Rider was down on the floor, flailing around like a fish out of water and she was holding her neck with both hands.

Dean run to her place "Rider, Rider, hey what happened?" He noticed her problem "Shirou call a doctor, she cannot breath."

But Shirou was frozen in place. He couldn't move. Dean remembered Rider's words from before.

_ "'__as long as I'm okay, Sakura is too.  
That's what she said and that must be why Shirou turned white like milk when he saw her like that; he must have thought of Sakura. As much as I don't want to admit it, Rider must have been correct, I can hear panicked voices from inside the operation's room. That means that something went terribly wrong."_ Dean deduced and he was correct of course.

He looked at Rider whom he was holding at his hands. She was still trying to breathe. Dean suspected that by now, here lungs must have been hurting like crazy from the lack of oxygen. Also she seemed ready to pass out. Shirou on the other hand was still pinned in the same position, unable to neither speak nor move.

"Dammit! Cass come down here you son of bitch. Save those people. They have suffered enough, they are like us. They can't catch a break even if they try to. So please come and help them, please" He knelt with his head touching the ground in a last desperate effort to call his friend, but it was futile. Castiel wasn't answering.

Then the panicked voices from inside the operation's room couldn't be heard anymore. Silence ensued. Dean lifted his head and saw Rider who was slowly dissipating into small purple lights. She wasn't flailing anymore, but she didn't move either. Her eyes were closed and if it wasn't for her transparent figure anyone could have thought that she is sleeping peacefully.

He panicked _"She is dying, I cannot let her die, not like that, what should I do? Maybe try to use CPR on her" _

He tried pressing her chest with both his hands but to his unfortunate surprise they went right through her. Soon there would be nothing left of her. She would be gone, like she never existed in the first place. No traces at all, nothing to bury or burn, nothing. She would vanish into thin air just the way she appeared when she was summoned. That was the cruel fate that awaited each servant at the end of the Holy Grail war and they were all bound by it. Even if she tricked her fate for a while, ultimately her fate managed to find her way back to her and she was paying it back the worst possible manner. Dying like that was extremely cruel, even for a servant.

"So that is the fate that awaits me at the end of the war" Dean said to himself, he hung his head in desperation and gave up all hope. He was all alone now, his brother wasn't there to help him and Castiel ignored all of his pleas he had no one who could rely to.

About a minute had passed since Rider's figure completely disappeared from his hands. Shirou had fallen on his knees; silent with his head hanging. His eyes were hollow. He didn't move at all. He was like he had died in that position. Dean knew though that Shirou had already died internally. Dean smashed both his hands on the ground furiously and closed his eyes. It was an instinctive move out of anger. Another one person had died on his hands and he was unable to help her. Even though it wasn't his mistake; he felt responsible for some reason. He closed his eyes; hoping that all of that was just a bad dream. He remained like this for a few moments when he sensed his hands getting numb he opened his eyes, but the room was completely dark.

_"__What the hell? Power failure at this time?"_ He called Shirou "Hey Shirou, are you alright? I can't see anything. Where are you?"  
_One second,  
two seconds,  
three seconds, _  
no response. Shirou was still so shocked that he didn't even notice that the lights were out.

"Damn it! What is this weight, I'm feeling?" Dean moved his hands around in the darkness, trying to find out what was that thing he was touching. His hands traced the surface of whatever was in front of him and his hand bumped unto something soft.

"Hmm…? This feeling, it seems familiar." He immediately realized what it was that thing which he was touching. It was a human, more precisely a woman and that soft spot was her right breast. The lights then came back.

Dean was caught off guard with what he saw. "Rider! You are alive?! " Dean shouted in excitement. But she was unconscious, she didn't respond. He took his hand off her chest and checked her pulse to see if she was really alive.

Shirou came back to his senses. He realized what was going on, stood up and came to Dean's position. His eyes were red, he was crying silently all this time. Flustered he asked in a trembling voice "R-Rider is that you? A-Are you ok? If you are ok and you are really Rider then…." He looked with hope at the operation's room's door.

The door opened and a doctor came out. He was bewildered to see two of them on the floor and Shirou wiping his teary eyes. He smiled gently at them. What he said made their hearts flutter with indescribable happiness "She must have a guardian angel that protects her. Science can't explain what happened in there."

At that moment Dean lifted his head and looked at the ceiling while mumbling himself "If you ever make me beg like this again, I swear that'll…"

"Excuse me sir who are you talking to?" The doctor who overheard Dean's ranting asked him.

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the same time in the airport at the next town.**

A flight had just arrived from America, there were few passengers, mostly regular people and a group of tourists. But among them, there was a man and a woman, they were both wearing expensive business suits. The man was tall and well-built; he had long brown hair and brown eyes and even though he had just arrived from a really long trip he didn't seem a bit tired. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tie; along with a dark grey jacket and a similar colored pair of pants.

The woman was of a normal size, she had long crimson hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a dark blue V-shaped blouse and a blue jacket buttoned with a single button at the stomach. Her nicely shaped legs were coming below her dark blue skirt and her elegant walking in high heels could make a lot of professional models turn green from jealously. Both of them were holding a suitcase. The woman then spoke to her partner.

"So the war is taking place in the next town. When did you learn all of this, considering you were so far away from here when it started?"

The man rudely answered "There is no need for you to know. Your job it to speak when you are spoken and do as you are told. Nothing else matters to you except for your mission. Understood?"

She stuttered "I-I o-only….b-but I just wanted to…."

"Silence!" The man barked.

"Yes…master. I'm sorry." She apologized and hung her head depressed.

The man clenched his fist furious, he wanted to punch her on the face for what she said just now; but he held back his urge as he realized there were many people around. He turned around and looked at her with a face full of contempt "I have told you many times not to call me like that while we are in public. Are you completely incompetent?"

"I'm really sorry I have angered you Sam; I promise that was the last time." She replied while trying to keep a straight voice.

"Let's hope so. Having to cooperate with a monster like you is enough trouble already." Sam's words were harsh and surely any person who would hear them would protest, but not her. She remained silent and accepted every insult her master was throwing at her.

"I'm sorry, if I cannot live up to your expectations Sam. I'm sorry for not being able to live up to my name as the Goddess of the hunt."

"Just shut your hole Artemis, I have no interest in hearing your excuses. We're here to find Dean what happened with Dean and nothing else. After that we're done; I couldn't care less about what will happen to you next. Whether you live or get killed is none of my business. Are we clear?"

Artemis didn't answer his question and looked away from Sam. "**Are we clear freak?!**" Sam repeated louder and angrier.

"Yes" She uttered immediately and rubbed her eyes before Sam could realize that they were getting wet.

* * *

**If you wonder why Castiel hasn't anwered so far, it was because the Heaven's gates were closed up until this day (See chapter 11; where he summons Saber). **

**Anyway here are the servant stats for Nemesis:  
****Class: Saber| True name Nemesis Goddess of revenge  
Strength B  
Endurance C+  
Agility A  
Magical Energy C  
Luck D  
Noble Phantasm B**


	15. The confrontation

"Come on Dean, no lollygagging." Shirou urged Dean to move faster since he was taking his time with his preparations.

"Calm down Shirou, I get your excitement, but it isn't like we will be late or something."

"But the visiting hours end soon, they won't let us see Sakura, if we arrive late." Shirou was annoyed with Dean's carefree attitude.

Dean tried to reassure him. "Oh come on now, you really worry about such things, if they try to throw us out, leave it to me."

"Your sweet talking won't work every time, you know. You were lucky with the police, but don't expect to be always like this" Shirou stated with a serious look on his face.

Dean responded sarcastically "I don't want to hear that from a person, who can't even say a small lie."

Shirou sighed in frustration "Anyway, are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Said Dean as he grabbed his car's keys.

"About damn time. Ah! I forgot, before we go to the hospital, can we stop by the flower store? I want to buy something for Sakura's room." Dean gestured him _OK _and they left the house.

Dean waited inside his car for Shirou to finish his shopping. Shirou returned to the car with a small pot full of pink blossoms. Dean when he saw the flowers noted. "I see you bought her sakuras"

Shirou blinked surprised. "Since when do you know about flowers?"

"I once had to make a potion to kill a monster and I needed a rare species of sakuras, I ended up ordering them from Japan, because I couldn't find them anywhere else."

"I see. I didn't know there were rare sakura trees, even though I'm Japanese."

"Now you will know what to do if you ever encounter a flower monster, which can only be killed by stabbing it with a knife drenched in a potion made of a hundred rare flowers from around the world."

"Why didn't you just burn the monster in the first place?" Shirou asked curiously.

Dean remained silent and looked away awkwardly. "Don't tell me you didn't try burning it?"

"Shut up, don't say another word." Dean warned him and Shirou laughed heartily at Dean's face when he realized his blunder.

"Anyway, where is Rin? Have you called her to inform her about Sakura?" Said Dean in an effort to change the subject.

Shirou replied seriously "Honestly I don't know what's with her. I called her yesterday three times to inform her about Sakura's operation, yet she never called back. I called her once today and she didn't respond either. I wonder if she's still mad about what happened yesterday."

"Are you sure she is okay? She may not respond because something happened at her? Maybe that monster girl or the giant axe dude attacked her and….." Shirou stopped him abruptly.

"Nah…Tohsaka is a beast. Please don't tell her I said that." They both laughed.

"Anyway Tohsaka said she was going to her mansion. Her mansion is the safest place for her. It's like her personal fortress. Also, knowing Tohsaka for so many years, I'm sure the first thing she did when she got there was to fill the place with magical wards and talismans. There is no way even for a servant to harm her as long she remains there. I'm pretty sure she is just so focused in her research about saving Sakura that she forgot to call us. Anyway you don't have to worry for her safety, she is ok."

Dean didn't seem completely satisfied; his hunter's instinct was telling him something was wrong, but he decided to brush off that negative thought and believe Shirou. Shirou knew her for years after all. On the contrary his instinct has been wrong on many occasions.

* * *

**At the hospital**

They were all inside Sakura's room, Sakura was sleeping so they were just sitting there quietly. According to the doctors she would stay asleep for some days, until her body completely adjusts with the new heart. They said that there is no imminent danger about her health and that it was a matter of time before she completely recovers and be back and kicking. Though her appearance would never be the same as before; she would have scars all over her body and her breast area was mostly missing. The doctors were concerned that this may cause her mental issues and suggested to Shirou, that she may need a plastic surgery so that she could at least get back some of her womanly charms. Shirou told the doctors that something like that was Sakura's decision for when she wakes up. He told them that he loves Sakura no matter how she looks and that he would stay with her no matter what happens. The doctors seemed relieved at his response.

Shirou was sitting next to Sakura's bed holding her hand. Rider was reading the newspaper which she had bought at the hospital's store and Dean was playing with his lighter; he opened and closed its lid in a steady rhythm. At 18:00 the visiting hours ended and the doctors requested that they leave the room. Shirou and Dean bid Rider farewell; Rider was staying third night straight with Sakura.

As they were walking towards the car, Shirou's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"It's Tohsaka."He said surprised. "Moshi-Moshi _(how the Japanese answer their phones)_, hey Tohsaka have you finally seen my calls and decided to call back? Listen I have wonderful news…."

_Tohsaka speaking through the phone_

Shirou grunted. "That's what I was about to tell you, there is no need to search for a way to help Sakura, because Sakura is ok now. A transplant was found and they operated her yesterday and now she is resting. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer."

_Tohsaka speaking through the phone_

Shirou face turned grim suddenly after hearing Tohsaka, Dean noticed that. "What is it Shirou?" he asked.

"Tohsaka, can you please say to Dean what you just told me. I'm putting you on speaker."

"Good evening Dean." Tohsaka said in a serious voice.

"Rin! What happened? What did you say to Shirou just now?"

"I told him that I found Caster's hideout and that we can go take her out tonight, while she is still recovering from the previous battle."

"You found that monster? But how? And how are we are going to take her out?" Asked Dean who was clearly interested in what Tohsaka was saying.

"I used a scrying spell, with some dog hair, I found at the courtyard. As for the way to kill her, do not worry she'll never know what hit her. I found a spell that temporarily will paralyze her, so you can kill her while when she's unable to move." Tohsaka said confidently.

Dean wasn't convinced so he kept asking Tohsaka more questions. "Scrying spell? Why didn't you say anything before? I know some things about those spells. I could have helped."

"I didn't want to tell you anything, before trying it myself. If I had a problem I would have asked you for help."

Shirou was the one to respond to that "You always go and do stuff like that without asking others. Why do you always act like you don't need help? If you can afford help, why not use it?"

Tohsaka sighed frustrated "I thought that after so many years, you at least of all people would understand that I always preferred to work solo. It is not that I cannot cooperate with others. It is just that I work better alone. And I would have told you, if my spell hadn't succeeded, I would have asked for your help so don't act all that surprised about not telling you beforehand."

Dean ignored what Tohsaka just said and continued with his questions still unsure about what to believe. "Let's say you are right about finding her hideout part. What about the spell you mentioned? You said that it could paralyze her. Is that even possible?  
When we last fought her, she was hardly wounded by our attacks and now you are saying that a spell exists that can paralyze her, just like that."

"Look Dean, I understand that you may find it hard to believe, but what I'm saying is true. The spell I'm intending to use on her, I inspired it from you."

Both Dean's and Shirou's grimaced in question after hearing that. "What do you mean Tohsaka/Rin?" They said in a single voice.

"It has to do with that binding spell that demon used on your spirit Dean. Basically a servant is a spirit so it can be chained by this spell; though it will take enormous amounts of magical energy. But it is achievable if Shirou and I combine our magical energy. We would be able to immobilize her for a short amount of time, but it should be enough for you to kill her. So what do you say?" Tohsaka asked them.

They both seemed hesitant. Then Shirou spoke first and said "Let's do it, I trust your plan Tohsaka; you would never suggest something if you had doubts that it wouldn't work. I understand it's risky but we both have gone through worse in the past. I'm sure we can handle this; I'm with you."

"Glad to hear it Shirou. So what about you Dean?"

Dean still wasn't absolutely sure on what to believe. On the one hand he wanted to believe her since Shirou had such strong faith in her abilities and himself had witnessed Tohsaka is no ordinary magus, she's exceptionally good at her work. But on the other hand his hunter's instinct was tingling, something was telling him that this was a bad idea and it wouldn't end well.

_"__Me and Sam have passed similar crises in the past, where we always put our lives on the line. And most of the times the odds were against us. This isn't the case tonight. There is way to pull this together. We have a good course of action. It was planned by a genius magus after all. And though it may be risky it is worth the risk since we can take out that monster once and for all.  
No plan, no matter how good it is, comes without risks after all. And when you go up against such a strong opponent, it is expectable that the risks would be high."_ Dean made these thoughts before finally agreeing with Tohsaka.

"Ok then, I'm in too. When and where are we meeting?"

"I'm glad you agreed, meet me at tonight at midnight outside the east side of town. I'll be waiting for you 2km after the "_You are leaving the town_" road sign. I will be at the bottom of a hill on the right side of the road"

"Ok we will be there. Make sure you get everything you need" Said Shirou.

"Yeah you too, bye." Answered Tohsaka and hung up.

Shirou put the phone is his pocket. "So what do you think of her? She is genius isn't she? She can be annoying sometimes, but she was the one who taught me everything I know about magic. If it wasn't for her I would have died in the previous Holy Grail War."

"Yeah, she seems nice. And I noticed she can take care of herself in a fight as well. I think we can pull this through and put that bitch down." Dean said so and smiled, but deep inside him he still felt a slight unease.

* * *

**Monday evening Fuyuki city outskirts**

Shirou and Dean were driving to meet up with Tohsaka. It was almost midnight and she was already probably waiting for them there.

"I told you not to stop for burgers there, it was too crowded. Now we will be late"

"How the hell? I was supposed to know, that they had only one cook. And that our orders would take so much time to be ready." Dean protested.

"Also Dean I'm surprised, how you can be so calm as to go eating before a battle like this."

Dean shook his head left and right and said in a sophisticated way "Shirou, you have to learn that going to a battle with an empty stomach is never a good option; always eat something light to keep you running."

"I agree, but in what universe a double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and cheese along with fried potatoes is considered a light meal?"

"In the Heroic Spirits' universe maybe?" Dean joked.

Shirou grimaced "Pff…smartass…you know that you don't even need to eat and yet you eat more than me since we met. It is not like you need food since I'm providing you with sufficient magical energy. "

"What can I say? Cheeseburgers taste delicious. You should try them sometime, I'm sure you'll adore them."

"No thanks I'll pass. I prefer less greasy food."

"Your loss...hey is that Rin over there?" Dean asked and pointed his finger at a figure who was standing on their right side of the road.

After looking at the place where Dean pointed Shirou replied "Yes she is, pull over the car."

Dean pulled over and they got off. Tohsaka was waiting for them under a hill on the right side of the road, exactly 2km after they left town. Her instructions were so accurate that made Dean lose any uneasiness he felt before.

_"__Maybe she knows what she's doing after all and I'm worrying for nothing."_ That's what he thought.

Rin was wearing her usual long red coat and when she saw them she greeted them and asked them. "Good evening. Are you ready, you two?"

Shirou gave her a thumps up as confirmation and Dean stated confidently "Yeah, let's go kick that freakish monster girl's ass"

"Perfect now let's get on with it." Tohsaka said in an eager voice.

"Wait, wait aren't you going to tell us where her hideout is?" asked Dean.

"We are already here. Why do you think I told you to come in the middle of nowhere?" She replied as if what she was saying was something obvious that they should already know.

"What do you mean Tohsaka? Where exactly are we?" Now Shirou was the one to ask.

"Well this is her hideout, but not in this world. It exists in a parallel universe in this exact same location."

Dean tilted his head "Wait can something like this even be possible? Can she really move from one universe to another?"

"Yeah it is possible. Though only sorcerer's level magi can travel between parallel universes. The fact that she is of a sorcerer level or maybe even higher indicates that we have to be extra careful when we approach her. I have a feeling that when we fought her in Shirou's house, she wasn't even using half of her magical power." Tohsaka said with a worried face.

"But Tohsaka if only sorcerers can travel through universes, how can we reach her? It may be possible for you since you are an exceptional magus and Dean because he is a servant, but for me it is impossible."

Tohsaka shook her index finger to indicate him his mistake "I never said, we are going to travel to her, we are going to force her to come to us."

"Force her? What do you mean?" Shirou curiously asked her.

"I'm going to use this." Tohsaka declared proudly as she took out an object from her coat's pocket.

Shirou and Dean looked at it simultaneously and at the moment Dean opened his mouth to ask what this is, Shirou shouted  
"**The Sword of Zelretc!**  
Wait how could you…? Is it real? Or is it a replica? I thought only one existed and it was carried by the sorcerer Zelretch himself."

Dean even more curious because of Shirou's reaction asked "What is so special about this dagger anyway?"

Shirou took a deep breath so he could calm down and replied to Dean "This dagger has the ability to cut through different dimensions aka parallel universes. Nine years ago during the events of the Holy Grail war, Sakura went berserk due to the amount of prana or mana (aka magical energy) she held inside her. Tohsaka had me replicate this dagger and its powers, because it was the only way to save Sakura from self-destruction." Tohsaka remained silent during Shirou explanation and when he finished she finally spoke to Dean.

"You see Dean, by slashing with this dagger the place we are currently in, we are bound to find the universe this monster has taken refuge. She will notice the disturbance for sure and she will come out of hiding to see what going on. That's when I and Shirou are going to perform the binding spell on her and then you will have some time to kill her."

Dean thought Tohsaka plan over for a while and asked "Will she really fall for something like that? It sounds extremely simple to me. She might suspect it is a trap and then she will never come out of hiding."

Tohsaka sighed "Yeah I know it is somehow obvious but it is our best shot. Either we try and see if it works or go back home empty handed and wait for her to strike again. Though she will probably be prepared next time and we will not. That's why I believe this is our best shot."

Shirou and Dean looked at each other and they agreed silently with a gesture of their heads and then they nodded back to Tohsaka in confirmation as to proceed. Tohsaka smirked and took out the knife. "Let's get this over with then."

She held it firmly in hand and started slashing the air around her. The dagger glowed with each swing and portals to other dimensions were opening and closing one after another. This continued for about three minutes when suddenly a portal that Tohsaka slashed open remained like this and its entrance started growing bigger. They all looked at each other and with a silent nod they backed off from the portal. Shirou stood next to Tohsaka ready to start chanting the spell the moment that Caster emerged from her lair. Dean positioned himself in front of them so he could protect them for as long as they chanted.

The portal glowed green. The light was so strong that Shirou and Tohsaka had to close their eyes. Dean stayed still not even blinking, if that monster went for a surprise attack he was ready and the light wasn't hurting his eyes after all. Then the light seceded and the portal closed, in the same place there was the monster girl looking at them with a bloodthirsty look on her face. Her dogs of course were also there barking at them. The girl then spoke ironically.

"Is it hard for you to be so immortally stupid? Not that I mind of course, you save me the trouble from searching for you, now I can just concentrate on killing you. There is no escape for you this time. Prepare yourselves."

Dean was supposed to stall her so Shirou and Tohsaka could finish the spell which they were chanting silently behind him. "Wait before we begin I think you should tell me your name. I want to know the name of every monster that I kill for my personal album, I can't just write _"Caster"_ or _"freakish monster girl"_ under the commemorative photo. My name is Dean by the way."

The voice the little girl spoke in could be described as otherworldly, demonic to be precise "You dare talk to me like that!  
I will crush you, I will start by crushing your legs so you can't run then crush you fingers one by one and break your arms.  
After that I will gouge out your eyeballs and turn them into a bloody pulp with my feet.  
The big fun starts when I will order all four of my dogs to chew on your limps and rip them off. But I won't let you die that easily. I will keep you alive, so I can feed your internal organs to my pets and when there will nothing left of you, but an empty husk, I will chop off your head."

Dean tried to not to show any emotion, but he couldn't suppress that emotion of disgust he felt, so he responded to her "You are way too sick, even for a monster. I'll make sure you will never see the light of the day ever again."  
_"I hope Rin's plan will work, or else I'm seriously screwed."_ The monster girl charged forth with her dogs.

Meanwhile Shirou and Tohsaka were chanting the binding spell together as long as Dean fought with Caster.

_I call forth the five elemental spirits_

_Pyros of fire._

_Aquos of water._

_Gnoma of earth._

_Doow of wood._

_And Tamel of steel._

_By the power of the laws of Berm Ed Loud the great wizard_

_I durst to beseech of thou _

_To grant me thine power_

_In order to forge the spirit chain._

_I command thou to obey me_

_Or else face oblivion according to the laws_

_That have been written since times immemorial._

A bright red glow came from behind Dean and he realized the spell was finished he prepared for Tohsaka's cue with his machete at hand, but what he saw terrified him. Caster not only did not stop; the spell hadn't even slowed her down, not even a little, she was charging at him at full speed. He realized that he had to fight her like this, at least long enough for Shirou and Tohsaka to escape. He took a fighting stance and readied himself. She closed in on him and ordered the attack.

"Crush him!" the dogs; responded to their master's call and attacked him all at once.

Dean pushed the ground in an effort to evade her by jumping upwards, but suddenly he felt his power leaving his body.  
_"What's wrong with me? I'm feeling weak. Like my strength is being drained from me."_  
He backed away from Caster by running to Shirou and Tohsaka's position. He spotted Shirou unconscious on the ground and Tohsaka standing frozen beside him.

He shouted at her " Rin! What the hell is going on here? What happened to Shirou? Why am I feeling weak? I can barely move my legs and my vision is getting blurry, there is no way I can protect you like this; take Shirou and leave, I'll stall her for as much as I can." At that moment Dean's legs failed him and he fell to his knees before Tohsaka.

Tohsaka didn't respond she just kept staring at him with hollow emotionless eyes. "What are you doing Rin? Take Shirou and leave** now!  
**Rin….Rin, do you hear me?"

She was frozen in place. Dean looked behind him, Caster was approaching them slowly, she must have understood that they were helpless; so she decided to take her time just so they would become more desperate, so she would enjoy killing them even more.

"Dammit, I can't understand why the spell didn't work. Did it backfire at them or something?" Dean said to himself.

"No"

It wasn't the answer itself that made his spine shiver in fear and despair, it was the voice who said it. It wasn't Tohsaka's usual calm and composed voice; fit was the voice of someone else, someone he knew really well. He turned around and looked her right in the eyes. They were pitch black.

* * *

**Op spell is Op. That spell was the most difficult part of this chapter. Hope you like it :P**

**Two Easter eggs in this chapter. See if you can spot them both! :D**


End file.
